Guardians of Legend: Tokda Stone
by tayaMH
Summary: The guardian of legend will rise again, reborn. Like the guardians before her, can she make the decision to relinquish all that she loves & give her life entirely to what she's always been destined to protect, or are her bonds of love to strong to break?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ **Ok so I've been doing a lot of ShadowXAmy fics lately, and I just felt like getting back to my first fav coupling. KnucklesXRouge! Also I'd like to dedicate this fic to one of my best reviewers: Icy Knuckles. :)**

**Chapter 1**

_Rain was falling and it could be heard hitting the tin roof that covered the kitchen. It was dark and the only light within the kitchen streamed in through window from a street light. A pair of big blue eyes flashed in the dark as they peered out from the shadows. "You will be mine." A small voice echoed quietly. Something was jumping quickly from shadow to shadow in the kitchen. Suddenly the movement stopped and the stealthy figure hid just inside the shadows of the refrigerator as a light was turned on. A tall cat stood in the kitchen looking around. "hum, I could have sworn I heard something..." She looked around once more. She was about to go further into the kitchen when she heard a cry come from behind her. "Oh no not another nightmare." The cry had come from a child and the she-cat turned away and switched off the light before heading toward the crying. Once she had gone, the figure hiding in the shadows emerged. A small white bat smiled as she jumped onto the counter. She wrapped her arms around some kind of jar her blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction as she removed the lid and took out a cookie. "Mine at last."_

_~End Flash Back~_

Rouge came to again. She had been daydreaming as she sat in waiting room. She had been remembering the first time she had ever stolen something. She giggled a bit remembering how back then a cookie was a tall victory. _'I've come a long way since the orphanage days,' _she thought as she looked around. What she said was true. She had moved on after she became old enough to leave the orphanage on her own, and her thievery became a most remarkable talent, but in the end it had cause trouble for her. She had used her talents for personal gain and personal gain alone. She became arrogant and sloppy in her work. It wasn't long until the consequences caught up with her. She was offered a choice. Work for the government and pay back society for her wrong or rot in prison for the rest of her life. The choice wasn't even that, it was simply a command given to a trapped animal that would prefer the freedom of a leash than the confinement of a cage. She sighed remembering her old mistakes. _'If only I had been more careful...'_

Rouge was brought out of her memories when she heard a voice speaking to her. "You may go in now." The secretary instructed as she motioned to a door that Rouge was to enter.

Inside the door Rouge found herself face to face with the same man who had made her the offer of the leash or the cage long ago. "Mr. Daniels." Rouge bowed her head slightly before taking a seat.

"Ah Rouge, I've been meaning to talk to you. I hope your last mission went well." He said looking at her from across his desk.

"Fine. I retrieved the stone you wanted." She answered remembering back. "It wasn't all that difficult compared to some of your more usual requests."

"Of course it was easy." He looked at her curtly. "It could only be retrieved by you."

"What do you mean by that?" Rouged asked suddenly a little curious.

"Why do you think you weren't sent to jail Rouge?" He asked as his elbows rested on the desk and his fingers interlocked.

Rouge was confused and taken aback by the question, but she answered honestly, maybe even to honestly. "Because my talents were of more use to you as dog on a leash than as a useless caged bird."

"Foolish answer, and wrong." He said looking over his clasped hands. "You think good thieves aren't born every day? Perhaps you don't realize that we have an entire program dedicated to learning the art of undetected retrieval? Your 'thieving talent' is completely useless to us."

"Then why do you keep me?" Rouge demanded angered by his insult.

"Because of this." He slid a photo across the desk to rest in front of her.

Rouged suddenly clasped her right arm. It was a picture of what looked to be a tattoo that was always hidden by Rouge's glove. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The night you were caught you were brought here for high security watch and as such your entire person was to be documented. Some of our researchers found this marking rather interesting." He said resting his head in his palm. Rouge didn't speak. "According to their research that symbol on your right arm is over a hundred years old. It is impossible that someone of your background would know anything about such representation. How did you come by the tattoo? Who put it on you?"

"No one." She took a step back from his desk.

"Wrong answer. The answer to this question is vital information. If you refuse to tell me, I'm afraid I will have to impress the full consequences of your past crimes upon your Rouge." He threatened her in hopes of gaining the information he so desperately desired. Rouge backed further away her mind racing with confusion and fear. At last Daniels relented. "You will answer me tomorrow." He turned his chair to face the windows. "And rouge," She was exiting the doorway as he spoke, "don't even think about lying."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys like this one. I might be slow since I'm working on two fics now, but I'll try to update fast. :D

**Chapter 2**

Rouge walked down the street. She was still baffled by the occurrence earlier that day. "Why does he care so much about this?" She had slid down her glove and was staring at the mark on her right arm. It was a small aqua blue circle with a matching outline that traced around it and then turned abruptly before meeting his beginning point and thus turning into a swerving tail that ended just before her wrist and at the end of this tail was a smaller blue circle. "I've had this for as long as I can remember. Even as a child." Her caretaker in the orphanage had always assumed it was some cruel thing done to her by her parents, but Rouge had no recollection of ever having the tattoo forced upon her, only that it had always been with her. Rouge was suddenly aroused from her thoughts when she heard the yelp of a child. she looked ahead of her. She saw three older male children, none of them looked hurt. Then Rouge realized the sound she had heard came from a fourth child that was at the feet of the first three. It was a small black female panther. Rouge soon realized what was happening. "Hey!" She yelled angrily. She ran towards them and they quickly ran away. "Humph, they're not much of fighters when their victim isn't two times smaller than them." She looked down to see the little girl, but she was already on her wobbly knees trying to run away herself. "Hey wait," Rouge moved toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, but you'll make me go back." She cried trying to move faster but her fear seemed to paralyze her.

"Look." Rouge flapped her wings and landed in front of her. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, and I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go." She smiled. "Won't you come with me though?" She knelt down to her. "I just want you to come with me to my house. I'll fix your knee and elbow." Rouge's ears twitched as she heard the little panther's stomach growl. "And I'll fix you something to eat." She finally relented and allowed Rouge to lift her up onto her back. "See this isn't so bad." Rouge walked gently so as not to jar the little girl. Before long that had reached Rouge's home. When they entered Rouge sat her little bundle in a chair and immediately began doctoring her wounds. "This might sting a little." Rouge warned before squirting a small amount of anti-bacterial spray onto a cut on the girls elbow. She only seemed to wince as she squinted her eyes in response to the spray. "There all done." Rouge had just finished wrapping a bandage around the girls knee. "Why were those boys attacking you anyway?" Rouged asked as she began putting away the first aid kit she had been using. There was nothing but silence, the little girl just stared at the floor. "It's okay." The panther looked up to see Rouge smiling at her. "You don't have to tell if you don't want too." Rouge fetched a bowl and then a plastic container form the fridge. She quickly warmed up some soup and made a sandwich. "Here," She set the meal down in front of the girl. "I promised you something to eat as well." Rouge giggled when the food was suddenly attacked by the hungry child. "Slow down, no one's going to take it from you." She sat beside her at the table. "Is it good?"

Finally the little girl looked up from the soup. "Yes, thank you..." She whipped her mouth. "You have been very nice to me."

"No problem." Rouge tilted her head to the side. "So can you tell me what your name is?"

"Lilly." She smiled a bit. "I'm-I'm sorry I was so rude before." Her whole attitude seemed to have shifted. "I was afraid." She began eating again.

Rouge blinked. "Oh it's okay." She was a little confused but glad to see a smile on the little panther's face. "I was just wondering though, where is it you don't want to be taken back too?"

"The orphanage." Lilly was taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I ran away and I'm never going back there."

Rouge's interests peaked. "Why is that?"

"Mrs. Nita says I'll never be adopted and that I'm such a burden. I've been there since I was little. I'm nine now and I can take care of myself. So I ran away." She seemed unbothered and yet sad as she finished off the sandwich.

"I see." Rouge could easily relate. She had never been adopted either and she spent her entire childhood in an orphanage. She knew only too well what cruel things might have been said to a child such as this. "Lilly?"

"Yes?" She looked up as she whipped her mouth.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I get really lonely around here and it would be such a great help if you could." Rouge smiled. "After all I have an extra bedroom that never gets used."

"Okay I'd love to help you." She smiled a smile so innocent Rouge felt it pierce her heart.

Rouge and Lilly stayed up for a while talking, but soon Rouge felt it was time for bed. Lilly didn't seem so keen though. Rouge had settled Lilly into the guest bed, but Lilly couldn't seem to stay still. "What's wrong Lilly?" Rouge knelt down beside the bed.

"I'm sorry...I'm...I'm just a little scared..." She whimpered at last. Rouge understood why she was afraid. It was a new place and she probably felt lonely in such a big room. "Rouge..." Lilly said in a small voice. "Will you-Will you sing me a lullaby?" She looked at her twiddling fingers.

"A lullaby?" Rouge blinked.

"I'm sorry never mind." Lilly turned away. "I don't know why I asked for that." She laid down facing the windows.

Rouge looked up in though. "I don't really know any lullabies, but I'll sing the closest thing I know." She sat on the bedside and gently rand her hand down the back of Lilly's head in a comforting motion.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_you make me happy,_

_when skies are gray._

Rouge could see Lilly was dozing now. She lifted herself and moved toward the door still singing as she began to shut it.

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hope I get lots of reviews on this one. :)

**Chapter 3**

It was early the next morning when rays of sunshine shot in through Rouge's window. She sat up and yawned. She leaned against the backboard. "Why couldn't I sleep last night...?" She wondered quietly. Rouge was tired but her keen senesce were sharp as ever. Her eyes flashed to the window. She had saw a shadow move quickly across the yard. "That's no animal." She lifted from the bed carefully. She snuck to the window and stood beside it against the wall. She could just make out the front lawn through a crack in the blinds. Her eyes widened at the sight. Swarms of agents were surrounding the house. "No..." She thought quickly. "He knew I would not come back..." She quickly and very stealthily made her way to Lilly's room. "Lilly." Rouge roused the girl. "Look you have to come with me, and be very very quite." She said with her finger over her mouth. "There are bad people outside trying to get in." Lilly looked as if she were about to cry but she simply slipped out of the bed and took Rouge's hand. Rouge moved around each corner as if an agent might be lurking around every one. She finally made it to the stairwell. She and Lilly were just starting to make their way up it when Rouge's ears picked up the sound of the front door barely creaking open, and then the sound of footsteps followed. "Shh." Rouge held Lilly to her, but it was too late.

"There she is!" A voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Rouge didn't waste another second she flapped her wings and lifted herself and Lilly up so she could reach a cord. She gave it a hard yank and a staircase came down leading to the attic. She flapped her wings once more and lifted higher setting Lilly on the edge. "Move towards the window-" Rouge was cut off as the man from before had his arm around her leg pulling her back down.

"Get off!" Rouge growled struggling to free herself.

"Let her go!" Lilly yelled as she suddenly grabbed holt of Rouge's arm and began pulling.

"Lilly run and hid they're not after you. Runaway." Rouge urged.

"No! I won't leave you behind!" Lilly argued as she pulled harder.

Rouge suddenly felt a surge of energy. She turned her waist just enough so that she was able to aim a direct blow the man's head with her free leg. He fell to the floor unconscious. "Come on Lilly!" Rouge scooped her up without a second thought and hurled herself through a window. She took off in flight. "Hold on!" She yelled as she flew higher.

Rouge hoped she was out of danger for the moment, but her hope was in vain. Rouge was picking up the sound of a helicopter. At first it was just one but then she realized there was a second one close behind. "Lilly, this is going to get a little bumpy." Rouge turned to her left and saw the first helicopter swerving closer and closer as it made its way between buildings. Rouge tried to fly faster but the helicopter kept pace and was quickly gaining. She could feel the wind form the spinning blades as she flew high and higher trying to reach the top of the skyscrapers. Suddenly Rouge reached the edge of the building and landed only to begin running. She jumped from roof top to roof top but she still had no advantage. She was trying to come up with a plan when suddenly she heard a noise that made her senses all go wild. Gunfire. Rouge felt a bullet graze past her ear. She looked over her shoulder to see a man hanging out of the copter a gun in his hand. She felt that things were hopeless. "I'm scared!" Rouge looked down to see Lilly tearing up. "I don't want to die!"

Rouge's expression suddenly turned to determination. "You won't. I promise." Rouge's ears twitched and she looked over her shoulder once more. She saw two missiles drop from the belly of the copter they were prepared to fire. She heard the click of releasing mechanism. "No..." Rouge looked back to Lilly. "Remember my promise okay." Rouge broke into a faster run as she made for the other side of the rooftop and in one swift move she hurled Lilly over the side. Lilly screamed as she hurtled through the air towards the ground. Rouge had to get rid of the extra weight just in time to use her wings to make a swift upward stride out of range. She did a spin cycle and was plummeting downward now toward Lilly. She kept her eyes fully opened and she wrapped her wings around her to make her go faster. Lilly screamed desperately with her arms reached out, she was seconds away from death. Rouge narrowed her eyes and in the next seconds she reached out her arms and incased Lilly and reopened her wings. They were gliding about a foot and half off the ground. "I'm sorry Lilly." Rouge said quickly as she speed up. "I didn't mean to scare you, but-"

"It's okay." Lilly said panting. "You kept your promise." She tried to smile.

Rouge heard the copter in hot pursuit. "We're not through this yet."

"Look another one!" Lilly burst out as she pointed a head of them to another copter.

"More wonderful news." Rouge growled as she continued to fly forward. Rouge swiveled her ears around as if they were satellites. "I gottcha now." Rouge flew over to next street. The second copter followed. "Come on, where are your missiles." Rouge prompted looking back at her pursuer. As if he had heard her request the missiles dropped from the copter ready to fire. "Okay come on don't lose me now." Rouge did a barrel roll back on the other street and just as the copter followed it fired. "Come on come on." She said as she heard the missile coming closer and closer. Just then the first helicopter swung out from behind a building to hover in front of her. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." Rouge grinned. The pilot looked bewildered by the grin, but suddenly Rouge's wings wrapped around her and she dropped. He looked down at her and then up again only to see the missile just before it impacted and the copter burst into flames. Rouge could feel the heat of the blast nipping at her heals as she darted from street to street at a low glide.

The second copter circled it's fallen comrade. "Sir, we lost her and Eagle 1 is down, over."

"Don't worry, she can't escape us for long. She'll be back." Daniels voice answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about the mix up everybody. ^^;

**Chapter 4**

"Rouge...are you okay?" Lilly leaned over Rouge's shoulder trying to see her face. Rouge's eyes were half closed. She was dazing in and out. The two were far from the city now. She was starting to fall downward. She didn't know it, but she was in a familiar place. Lilly looked down and could see that they were getting closer and closer to the trees. Suddenly Rouge's body went limp. Lilly locked her arms Rouge. "W-We're falling!" She was screaming but nothing seemed to wake Rouge. Lilly was losing her grip on Rouge due to the force of the wind. "AHhhh! Help!" She screamed as she was separated from Rouge. She watched helplessly as Rouge fell away from her. Lilly felt a sting as she hit the tops of a large tree. Her first instinct was to grab onto the branches that she past. "AHhh!" She yelled a she held onto a branch but lost her grip and plunked down hitting a few other branches on the way down. When she finally hit the ground she let out a yelp. "Uh." She rubbed her back. "Owwww..." She clenched her teeth and rolled over. "Um...W-Where am I...?" She wondered as she looked up. She checked herself over and saw that she was only covered in a few minor cuts and bruises. "W-Where is m-" She paused and put her fingers over her mouth. She couldn't call Rouge that. She got up onto her weary legs. "I-I have to find her." Lilly scrambled to her feet.

The sky overhead was blue and only a few clouds passed by. Knuckles rested against the master emerald. His dreads blue in the light breeze that past him. He cracked open his eyes, but only a little. The violet orbs crossed the open meadow as he looked down from the altar. He could sense another presence. He didn't speak he only closed his eyes again.

Lilly looked out from a bush. She could make a stone altar with a huge gem sitting atop it. "Wow..." She blinked. "I-I don't think he could help..." She had spotted Knuckles. "He looks kinda mean..." She began to back away. She turned and started carefully move back the way she came, when suddenly she was lifted up off her feet. "AHhh!" She yelled as she scrambled under her captures grip.

"And just what are you doing here?" Knuckles had the girl by the waist of her pants. She only whimpered and tried to get away. Knuckles looked her over. "You don't have any wings, how did you even get up here?" He flipped her over to face him. "Well?" She reached out and grabbed his other hand and bit down on it. "Owww!" He dropped her onto the ground. "Why you little-"

"You're a bully!" She stomped down on his foot before running off.

"OW!" Knuckles hopped on one foot holding his now injured one. When he finally put his foot back down he ran after her catching Lilly easily. This time he held her by her shoulders as he knelt down to her. "Look little girl I'm...I'm sorry." he said in an annoyed voice. Knuckles had realized that his usual direct question wasn't going to help in this situation. "Please tell me what you are doing here." He asked a little more gently this time.

"Um..." She looked up into Knuckles eyes. "Y-You aren't going to hurt me?"

"No. I'm not." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm looking for my mom-" Suddenly Lilly realized what she had just said.

"Your mom?" He blinked. "That must be how you got here." He set her on his knee. "How did you get sepereated from her?"

"We were flying and I think she was hurt after those men chased us and now...she...she might be..." For the first time the reality of the situation hit Lilly. Rouge might be hurt badly or maybe even dead. Lilly began to whimper and tears welled up in her eyes.

Knuckles jaw dropped as he looked at her. "Uh-uh d-don't cry!" Knuckles had no idea how to deal with crying.

"I'm not crying!" Lilly wailed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Knuckles sighed. "Look if I help you find your mom will you stop crying?"

Lilly whipped her face with the back of her hand. "Y-Yes." She whimpered.

"Okay come on." He lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Lilly asked as she rested her chin on top of his head.

"Knuckles."

"I'm Lilly."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Hope I get lots of reviews on this one. :)

**Chapter 5**

Rouge lay with her face against the ground. She had been there unconscious for a while. She had only just cracked her eyes open. "Lilly..." She mumbled in a voice barely audible. She felt pain serge through her body. Her wing was hurt pretty badly. She couldn't see the injury, but it was a deep whole in her left wing and her body was pretty beat up from the crash landing. She could barely stay awake due to the loss of blood from her wing. "So this is how I'm going out huh..." She had a half hearted smile on her face. "uh" She winched "I always thought it'd be flashier than this..." She twitched her ears as she heard something coming towards here. She looked across the ground as her vision began to blur. Just before she pasted out she saw two figures coming toward her, but that was all.

"We found her! We found her!" Lilly was running toward Rouge.

Knuckles followed behind her, but he suddenly skidded to a halt when he caught sight of who Lilly was running too. "Lilly, are you telling me that 'she's' your mother?" He said in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh no!" Lilly was looking at Rouge's wing. "She's hurt really bad." She turned to Knuckles. "You have to help her!"

"But..." Knuckles looked at the bat laying there.

"Please Knuckles please!" She cried as she looked up from Rouge. "Please help her!"

Knuckles finally sighed and walked over to them. "Okay, but only because you asked." He said picking up Rouge in such a gentle fashion it was hard to believe his uncaring attitude.

"Thank you Knuckles thank you!" Lilly followed at his side.

Knuckles took them back to the master emerald. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Knuckles jumped from the altar and vanished into the forest. Lilly looked at Rouge and rested her to small hands a top one of hers. She was so scared for Rouge. In a heart be Knuckles was back. "Okay let's see what I can do." Knuckles leaned the injured bat against the large green jewel . He had brought back water in a wooden bowl, some form of leaves and bandaging. He handed the leaves to Lilly. "Gently rip these open so I can use the gel inside to drive off infection." He took the water first and cleaned Rouge's wounds. Once Lilly had ripped open the leaves he squeezed out the gel onto the gash. "It looks better already." He applied some of the precious juice to the other cuts on her body and then carefully began to bandage her major wound. "Now she just needs to rest." Knuckles reassured Lilly that Rouge just need to sleep and then persuaded her to go play. Lilly was exhausted herself. She was picking tiny flowers in the meadow now. She looked down at the swaying grass and gently laid down. In but a few seconds she was asleep. Knuckles sat beside Rouge resting his arm across his arched leg. He looked at the white bat. "So how did you come across her...?" He questioned to the sleeping bat. "What are you up too?" He leaned closer to make sure her shallow breathing was still regular. "Sounds decent." He mumbled.

"Um..." Rouge winced in her sleep and fell into him.

"H-Hey..." Knuckles said softly with a grunt. "If you weren't asleep..." He grumbled as he looked down at her. Even in her battered state Knuckles had to admit that she still appeared beautiful, of course he'd never admit that to her or to anyone else. Her skin was soft against his red fur as he held her close to him so she wouldn't fall over. He blushed as her face rested softly in the curve of his neck. "If anyone saw this..." He sighed as he glanced down at her. Her lips were soft and pink looking. He noticed them as he checked her breathing again. "Um..." He grunted trying not to notice. "Why does an enemy have to be so nice looking?" He grunted as he turned his face away.

"Kn-Knuckles..." Rouge's eyes were open slightly. Knuckles blushed when he realized that she was awake and still leaning into his body. When Rouge was sure it was him she sighed in relief. "I guess I crashed on Angel Island after all." She said letting herself rest easy. She knew that even though Knuckles was protective of his home, he wouldn't cause a stir under the current circumstances. Suddenly it hit her. Lilly. Rouge tried to spring up but the pain from her injured wing surged through her body. "UHhh." She growled in pain.

"Stop moving you'll reopened that wound." Knuckles tried to restrain a blush as he pulled her into him to keep her from moving.

"Knuckles you don't under-"

"Lilly's safe." Knuckles reassured. "She's asleep right now." He promised.

"You found her." Rouge felt a rush of relief. "Knuckles I owe you one." She leaned back into him not even caring how close she was as she closed her eyes and laid into his neck again.

Knuckles eyes were looking upward as he blushed. "No one ever learns of this got it." He said in a gruff tone.

She let a weak smile form on her lips. "Okay Knuckles." She fell asleep at last.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I've been away for a while everyone. I was on an extended vacation for a while. But I'm back and I'm going to try and get back to my writing now. :)

**Chapter 6**

Knuckles' eyes slowly blinked open. He was looking up at the treetops that were moving with the breeze. He began to sit up, but suddenly realized how heavy he felt. 'I can't remember ever having this much trouble...' He looked down and suddenly yesterday hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw Rouge laying across him her face nuzzled into his chest. He blushed looking upward again looking more for knowledge than for strength in the situation. He sat up, this time using the proper amount of strength. He held Rouge to him so as not to drop her or move her injured wing. He looked at her carefully. He could tell her wing was getting better and that there was no infection. He tried to look only at her injuries, but his eyes drifted to her face. Why did his enemy have to be so beautiful, and why did he have to notice? He sighed annoyed. This was definitely all her fault, why was she coming here like this? Any other time she would be there to steal from him, and he'd be ready for her and her sharp mouth, but this time was different. She wasn't saying anything insulting and she hadn't even glanced at the Master Emerald, so what was up? How was he suppose to see her as his enemy if all she did was lay in his lap and look beautiful? Suddenly she began to stir. He jerked his head away from her quickly so as not to have to look her in the eye as she woke. He wanted badly to let her go, but he knew if he tried he could end up worsening her injuries, so for now he would just have to suffer. Rouge looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Knuckles...?" She too had forgotten the events of yesterday for a moment. She suddenly felt the memories rush back to her as she stared at his face. "Thanks." She said at last as she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself into a sitting position. He resist a blush as he felt her arms around him. "My wing feels much better thanks to you." She smiled at him unable to hide her amusement at his expression. She'd always toyed with knuckles in the past, because of a little crush she'd had on him. She softened her grip on him and relaxed. If there was ever a person she felt she could trust it was him, even though he was her enemy, he was an honorable fighter and he simply wouldn't go beyond to any unnecessary need to prove his strength or pride. "Where's Lilly?" She asked softly.

"She's playing." He held her with a gentle grasp and turned her and himself so that she could see Lilly, who was chasing a butterfly around the meadow.

Rouge had stayed like that for a little while longer feeling that at least for a few precious minutes she could rest knowing that she and Lilly were safe. Finally she gently began to lift from Knuckles grip. She stood looking a little stiff. "Knuckles is there a spring around here?"

Knuckles blinked. "Um yes." he placed his arm across his knee and pointed to the left. "Why?" He asked confused.

Rouge smiled and made a cute blush as she looked at him. "You're thick."

He growled in annoyance. "Why you!" She turned and began walking down the stairs. He was glaring a bit as she looked over her shoulder. He noticed her eyes as she winked at him and pulled off her glove. His face suddenly turned bright red...a bath. "B-Be careful of your bandages." He said suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Should you come and make sure I do things correctly?"

"As if!" He snapped his face away from her.

Lilly looked at Rouge as she passed. "I'm so glad you're better!" She smiled as she hugged Rouge's leg.

"You'll look after Knuckles for me while I'm washing won't you Lilly?" Rouge smiled.

"Oh yes!" Lilly scampered off to sit beside Knuckles.

The red echidna looked down at her. "What is it?" He asked with his arms and legs crossed still looking irritated.

"I'm gonna watch you till she comes back." She smiled up at him.

"Watch me?" He looked at her with his eye twitching. "I don't need watching. You're the one that's supposed to be watched." he said through slightly gritted teeth.

Lilly's head titled to the side. "Well I guess then since you're so bad at it she thought we should trade jobs." She smiled. Knuckles eye twitched again as he turned his gaze back to the meadow.

Later when Rouge had returned, Lilly had started to ask for something to eat and so Knuckles began to show them where to find food. "This is really sweet." Knuckles was bent down on one keen as he plucked a berry from a vine growing around a tree. "It's a great dessert." He popped it in his mouth.

Rouge was paying good attention, Lilly however was a little less attentive. "What about this one?" She held up a orange fruit.

"That's good for breakfast, taste a lot like a mix between an orange and a tangerine." Knuckles answered. Knuckles continued showing them different things to eat until they were both full.

Dusk was approaching and the sky was filled with red and orange rays bleeding from the setting sun. Lilly was helping Knuckles carry back some firewood from the surrounding forest. He had forbidden Rouge to help due to her injuries so she walked empty handed beside them. "Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't let me carry something." Rouge sighed with a hint of annoyance.

Knuckles head was held high with the confidence of his decision despite Rouge's argument. "it's not worth opening any of you wounds. I'll be damned if let that happened and then end up resetting your wing or patching up some other reopened wound." He said with honest determination. Knuckles began setting up the fire and Rouge set on a log behind him, her elbows were propped on her knees and her head rested in her cupped hands. "Knuckles..." She said in a bored tone.

"No Rouge." He said as he lit the fire.

She jumped up slowly and then grabbed him in a hug from behind. "Please Knuckles I'm so bored." She pouted.

"Hey!" He blushed madly looking over his shoulder at her. "Get off!"

"Only if you let me do something." She said pressing against his back.

"Ugh fine." He growled. "Go get some of those sweet berries." He said wriggling out of her grip. Rouge smiled and walked away to fetch the fruit.

"Do you like her?" Lilly was suddenly next to Knuckles, who nearly jumped out of his skin from her sudden appearance and her question.

"What! Of course not!" Knuckles said his face red.

"But you're face is all red. You're blushing." She said with her head tilted to the side. "And you saved her." She approached Knuckles more closely and looked up at him as she stood there. She put her hand on his. "You take care of her and you make her smile." Lilly blinked watching his expression.

Knuckles face was still tinted red but it was less out of character as he looked up at the sky. "She and I are very different Lilly. I'm a guardian and she's a th-" He stopped and looked down at her. "and well she is not. True I did all those things, but I did them because they were the right thing to do. I would have done those things for anyone else in those circumstances." Lilly looked down she seemed a little saddened. "What is?"

Lilly tried to smile and looked back up at him. "It's nothing. It was silly." She said sitting down. "I don't know why I would think such a thing." Knuckles blinked and sat down beside her. He was going to ask more but Rouge had suddenly reentered the clearing.

"Here Lilly." Rouge handed her some of the sweet fruit.

"Oh yay these are my favorite." She smiled as she began to eat them. When she was finished she got to her feet and went to catch fireflies in the meadow nearby.

Rouge stuck a few berries on the end of a sharp stick and ran them over the flames. Knuckles watched in bewilderment as she did so. Then when she thought they were done she gently blew on them before picking one off and eating it. "Um taste like cake." She smiled. She tossed one to Knuckles. "Try it." He was reluctant at first but he did try it and to his surprise she was right. Rouge slid in to sit beside him. "Knuckles..." She looked at him gently, he resisted a blush as he saw her eyes twinkle in the light of the fire. "I have to thank you one more time." She said softly. "You've done so much for me, and for Lilly." Knuckles listened without interrupting. "Anyways I just wanted to say thanks again. The two of us will be leaving tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I've been away for a while everyone. I was on an extended vacation for a while. But I'm back and I'm going to try and get back to my writing now. :)

**Chapter 7**

Knuckles blinked open his eyes. It was morning again on Angel Island. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He began to remember the events of the night before. He looked around and realized he was alone. 'we're leaving tomorrow.' Rouge's word rang his head like a bell. He stood and for some unknown reason he searched the nearby area, but they were nowhere to be found. Rouge and Lilly were gone.

"But why couldn't we at least say goodbye?" Lilly asked as she and Rouge flew across the sky.

"I didn't want to wake him. He was up late last night making sure wing was good to fly. I wanted him to sleep." Rouge knew that these were only half truths. For some reason Rouge simply could not imagine a face to face parting with the red guardian. So instead she had decided to leave without saying goodbye at all. They were now approaching a town as it grew dark. It was small and nothing like the big city she and Lilly had come from. "This looks like a good place to rest."

Rouge also had other plans to take care of while there. She landed outside the edge of the town and took Lilly by the hand. "Remember don't talk to strangers and stay close to me. I don't know how far the men that were after me have gotten. If I know them they are already hunting the country looking for me." Lilly simply nodded her understanding. She and Rouge walked through the town unnoticed in the dark. "Here we are Lilly." Rouge had come to what looked like a small bed and breakfast. The place was very welcoming and warm. There was a gray she-wolf standing at the desk. "Would you and your little one like a room?" She asked in a voice that was smooth as honey.

"Yes please, just for tonight though." Rouge was thankful she had been able to pay in cash, she dare not use her credit card. She was lucky to have had so much money on her person. Rouge began up the stairs and Lilly was following but slowly. Rouge smiled and lifted her up when she realized the little panther was falling asleep on her feet. She entered the room and laid Lilly on the bed. She climbed in as well after tucking her in. She lay there staring out the window as the light of the moon fell in. It took a while but she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Lilly sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rouge was just walking in the door. "Ohh good I'm glad I got back before you woke up."

Lilly blinked. "Rouge...you're-you're fur...?"

Rouge looked blankly at first. "Ohh right," She ran her hand down the back of her head. "Do you like it?" Rouge's fur was no longer white but instead a shade of gingerbread brown. She was wearing new clothes as well.

"Are you in disguise?" Lilly finally came to the conclusion.

"Yes, I'm in hiding." Rouge smiled as she dug through her bag. "And this is for you." She handed Lilly a juice box and an apple.

Rouge waited for her to finish and then the two began to head downstairs. Rouge was signing out of the hotel when suddenly she saw a bunch of movement outside, and she became nervous. She had every right to be, those were government agents moving around out there. Rouge looked at Lilly who was being very quite as she hid behind Rouge. Rouge took her hand and in that moment Lilly simply knew to do exactly what Rouge did. She copied Rouge's calm face and acted as if she were any other child who wouldn't know what the men outside were doing or looking for. "Come Lilly." She proceeded out of the hotel and began to walk down the street with Lilly as if nothing were amiss. Several agents past Rouge and Lilly.

Rouge felt relief when she didn't see any suspicion in their eyes, she figured a lot of these agents were still green and not well trained in hunting. She slowly and carefully made her way to the edge of the town. She couldn't risk taking flight and being seen, even the green agents have sense enough to see that as fleeing. She was still very skeptical as they continued on the flow of agents was smaller but still lingered. Rouge was so busy watching ahead of them that she didn't notice one agent following her from behind. She and Lilly had just made it out of the town and into the woods.

"Phew." Lilly let out a little sigh of relief.

Rouge's ears twitched she was only just now realizing it was too late. "Hello Rouge." The agent that had been tailing her was standing behind her. "If I didn't know you so well I would never have recognized you." The agent had worked with Rouge since the day she joined the government's team and he knew her very well. He could see her a mile away.

"John I've known you for a long time, but I won't hesitate in a fight." She warned stepping in front of Lilly.

"You think in such an extreme case that I would try to take you alone?" He shook his head. "I can risk you escaping your far to important to the agency to lose in fight, and by the looks of those injuries you couldn't put up much of a fight anyway."

"You're handy work." She glared. John had been the one flying the copter that had shot Rouge in the wing.

"It was nothing personal Rouge." He held up a gun. "Now why don't you come quietly?" Several other agents emerged from the tree line and encircled Rouge. "Let's not make this difficult.

"I will go with you if you let her go." Rouge motioned to Lilly. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"Is that so?" John looked at her. "She seems pretty knowledgeable to me. She's obviously be taught to be afraid of the police."

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "You're not the police and furthermore no has to be taught to be afraid of someone pointing a gun in their direction."

"I think she know s too much." He looked at Rouge with a stratified look. "She'll have to be dealt with." He motioned for an agent to take hold or Lilly.

Suddenly anger flared in Rouge. "Don't you lay a finger on her!" Rouge through a kick right to the guys face and sent him flying and with that the other agents began to attack her. John lowered his gun as he watched the fighting he could never get a clear shot like this and even less chance of a nonlethal shot. She was wanted alive after all. Rouge was fighting off the agents as best she could. John had been right about her physical status. She was still weak from her wounds and she tired from the long flight off of Angel Island.

One agent showed no mercy he reached for Rouge's bad wing and squeezed the injury. The pain brought Rouge to her knees. Lilly stayed close by her side glaring at the men who fought her. They were coming closer now. The same one was just about to reach out and take hold of her wing again when suddenly he was sent flying backwards. He thumped against a tree and slid down into unconscious mass. Lilly looked over shoulder to see what had happened.

"Attacking an injury? How much lower can you sink?" Knuckles stood there in front of Rouge and Lilly now.

"This is none of your affair." John stated plainly.

"You out number an injured woman and a child and then you go onto attack them? I'll make it my business if it means being able smack some manners into people like you." He sent another fist flying into a second agent. He moved like the wind as he fought of two agents at a time until John stood alone. "So what now?" the red echidna popped his knuckles.

"You surrender." he held his gun up once more.

Knuckles growled he was fast but not fast enough to out run a bullet. He heard the gun cock. "Stop!" Suddenly Knuckles found Rouge standing in front of him. "If you try to shoot him you could end up killing me and how do you think Daniels will reward you for that?" She glared. John frowned as he lowered the gun. Rouge looked over her shoulder at Knuckles. "Please take Lilly and go. They're only after me." She was so weak that her legs were wobbling.

Knuckles took a breath before stepping forward and putting his arms around her. "I'm taking her as a shield." He lied. "Follow me and you could kill your precious prize." He began to back away with Rouge and Lilly followed him quickly.

John folded his arms as he watched them vanish. "Damn it all." He groaned. "Well don't worry Rouge, we'll meet again. You're not going anywhere in a hurry." He turned and began to head back to the town.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying this. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 8**

Once they were well out of sight of the agents, Knuckles took Rouge into his arms. Lilly ran to keep up with his pace. "Knuckles how did you...why'd you find us?" Rouge was trying to talk but not doing so well.

"I followed your trail." He looked at Rouge. "You never told me how you go that injured wing and you never explained Lilly or anything else. You owe me an explanation." He said as he carried her deeper into the forest. Knuckles was lucky enough to stumble onto a creek. He gently lay Rouge against a large rock base. "Try to stay still." he looked at her injured wing and then began to reach for it.

"No, I'm fine." She said blocking his touch with her hand.

Knuckles was confused at first but then he noticed that Rouge's eyes were on Lilly. "Lilly can you go to that thicket over there and see if you can find something safe for Rouge to eat?"

"Yes I can do that." Lilly ran off quickly.

Rouge sighed in relief and dropped her hand from Knuckles. "Thank you..."

Knuckles reached again for her wing and began undoing the old bandages that were already red. The flow of blood only got worse as he undid the bandage. "You didn't want her to see how bad it was."

"No, I don't want her...t-to be any more scared than she already is..." Rouge gritted her teeth as she felt Knuckles press something cold against the wound.

"I knew it was too soon for you to try to leave." He had an annoyed tone of voice. "You always think you know everything." He had some bandages with him that he began to fix her wing with once more. "You're so damn hardheaded." He said as he ignored the blood flowing on to his hands. "And don't think I'm gonna feel sorry for you." He said coldly. "The only reason I'm saving you is because it's the right thing to do and on top of that Lilly would never forgive me if I were to let you die like this."

"You don't have to keep talking for me Knuckles." She was in a lot of pain but somehow she was managing a smile. "I know it's bad, and I am scared, but you don't have to force yourself."

Knuckles face was a bit red. "Who's forcing anything?" He said hotly as he cut the bandage.

Rouge just nodded. "Sorry, guess the loss of blood is going to my head." Her head was beginning to feel light despite the throbbing.

"Rouge." Knuckles looked up at her and realized she was dazing off. "Rouge!" He shook her softly. "You have to stay awake! Open your eyes, Rouge look at me!" He said holding her face up. Her blue eyes barely opened and stared up into his violet ones. "Come on stay awake. You have to stay awake until the blood stops." He said gently but with a since of urgency. He pressed his other hand as tenderly as possible against Rouge's wound to suppress the bleeding. "Stay with me just a little longer Rouge. It's almost stopped." He had been focusing on Rouge's wound but suddenly his right hand caught him off guard. He looked form her wing to his hand only to see that she was griping it tightly. He looked up to her face. "Rouge..."

"I'm...afraid..." Rouge said in a whisper.

"You're not going to die. I promise." He said trying to comfort her.

"No..." She looked to the side. Knuckles was confused at first. "Not of dying..."

"Then what are you-"

"Lilly." Rouge looked back to Knuckles. "I don't want her to be alone."

Knuckles had never seen her like this. She was lying there possibly dying and all she could think about was that little girl. "She won't be alone, because you are not going to die." He wouldn't let her die, not like this, not when he could save her. "Now stay still."

A few hours past and Lilly had come and gone back and forth. Knuckles had been able to keep her occupied with little task until the brunt of Rouge's bleeding had stopped and he had had a chance to tend to her other superficial wounds. "You did it again." Lilly sat next to Knuckles as she looked at Rouge. "You must really like her." She smiled up at him.

Knuckles fur bristled. "Haven't we been through this already?" He objected.

"But you didn't just save her, you came to her rescue." She was referring to Knuckles sudden appearance in the earlier battle. "You're really brave."

"I was pissed off." He looked at the fire they were sitting in front of. "Those agents were a bunch of cowards. They fought dirty and without honor. I stepped into teach them a lesson."

"I guess I might get what I wanted after all." Lilly smiled brightly.

"What do you-" Knuckles was cut off by a hushed whisper.

"Water." Rouge was barely sitting up as she looked at Knuckles and asked again. "Water."

"I'll be right back." He got up and walked down to the creek.

"Rouge!" Lilly hurried over to sit close to her side. "You're awake." She looked up at her with a smile.

"Of course. I just had to rest a bit after that fight." She tried to sound confident.

"Well I'm just glad Knuckles was here to help."

"Me too." Rouge then noticed a yawn escape Lilly's jaws. "Looks likes someone's sleepy." She smiled.

"Well maybe a little, but I can't sleep." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe I can do something about that." She lifted her arm slowly and put it around Lilly to bring her into her side. She began to hum a tune and then softly began to sing.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

Knuckles was filling a big leaf with water when he stood from the creek he heard a song. He blinked looking back toward the fire's glow, as he made his way closer he could just make out the sight of Lilly laying against Rouge, who was looking down at her as she gently sang. For some reason Knuckles felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the white bat.

_you make me happy,_

_when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Knuckles had waited for her to finish singing before reentering the light. "Do you always sing that to make her sleep?" He asked as he knelt down and offered her some of the water.

Rouge took a few thirsty gulps before answering. "Only when she can't sleep." She said looking back down at Lilly. "It's the only song I know."

"It's nice. You have a good voice." He tried to sound casual with his compliment.

Rouge could have took the opportunity to make fun with the echidna but instead she simply smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Knuckles."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying this. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 9**

The sun was peaking over the tree tops and birds were sing softly in the dawn. Rouge had woken up first. She yawned and looked around seeing Knuckles on one side of her sleeping softly against the rock and Lilly on her other sleeping with her mouth open. She gently lifted her soar body and let Lilly lay in the spot. She felt stiff and tired. Oh would she ever find her old strength again? She quietly made her way down to the creek. The early morning weather made the water feel cool and crisp as she splashed her face. She whipped her eyes and looked into the water to see her reflection. "I look worse than I thought." She tried to look closer. Suddenly Rouge realized why her reflection looked so strange. it was not her own! Rouge jumped back from the water landing on her palms as she scooted back. "What was that?" She gasped in surprise. She regain her composure and carefully moved back to the water's edge. She looked again and just as before her reflection was someone she didn't recognize. Another white bat with golden eyes and three silver studs on her left ear was staring back at Rouge.

"Hello Rouge." the reflection was speaking to her. Rouge just stared with her mouth slightly ajar. "I can see you weren't expecting me." She said in a gentle voice.

"I-I must be dreaming." Rouge rubbed her eyes.

"I assure you this is no dream." The white bat in the reflection looked rather serious.

"Then who are you? And what do you want?" Rouge asked with pure curiosity.

"I am Nova, and I have come to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, you are the guardian are you not?" She made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Guardian? I'm nothing of the sort." Rouge's mind suddenly flashed over all her doings of the past.

"Don't you bare the mark of the guardian on your right arm?" Rouge blinked at this question and looked down at her right arm which was covered by a long black glove. "I know it's there I can sense it." Nova held up her own right arm to show the same mark which was glowing.

Rouge rolled down the glove and saw that her mark was glowing as well. "What do you know about me?" She was a little on edge now.

"You are the current guardian of the Tokoda stone."

"The what?" Rouge looked closer into the water.

"It is a precious stone from an ancient race long perished from this world." Nova looked saddened as if remembering some heartbreaking memory. "That is except for the guardians of the stone."

"What race? What guardians? And what is a Tokoda stone?" Rouge was pouring out questions like a curious child.

"Slow down." Nova said softly. "You are a decent of the Etherien race. It was clan of bats that lived long long ago. It was a collection of special bats each provided a special service to the clan and each and every one wore pelts white as snow." She seemed deep in thought as she went on. "In the beginning, a single white warrior was chosen to become the guardian of the clans most precious possession, the Tokoda stone."

"Why was this stone so precious?"

"The clan's home was made in a deep lush canyon in a desert country. As you might imagine, water was a valuable resource, even in such a plentiful canyon. As far back as the clan's history goes the Tokoda stone has always been in the hands of the clan. Only legends tell of the stone's origin."

"What does the legends say?" Rouge wanted to find out all she could.

"It was said that the clan had began as only a hand full of traveling warriors. These warriors happened upon a city that was at the mercy of an evil water demon. The city's magical protector had tried hard as he could but was unable to slay the demon. The noble warriors offered their help, but he refused. Instead he entered into battle again with the monster, during which the monster defeated him once more. The warriors intervened and with every last drop of their combined strength were able to slay the demon and save the wizard. The entire city was overjoyed and pleaded for the warriors to become there new protectors, but they declined. The wizard angry with jealousy and hatred went to the great body of the water demon and used all his magic to bring the creature back to life and seal it into a small river stone. He took the stone to the warriors, and on his knees, begged for them to take it as thanks. He told them it was a Tokoda stone, which in their language means a stone of water. He showed them a spell to use to cause the stone to produce water, make it rain, and even to storm. What he did not tell them was what lay within the stone. There was an evil curse within it."

"And so what happened?" Rouge was completely engulfed by the story.

"The warriors took the stone and thanked the wizard. They traveled on using the stone whenever needed and as they grew older they began to travel less and less until the settled in the canyon. They used the power of the stone to turn the canyon into a paradise, and they prospered. As the clan began to grow so did the knowledge of their existence and the existence of the stone. Soon the clan came to the decision that the stone must be protected and thus the first guardian was chosen. Many battles were fought over the Tokoda stone."

Her face suddenly seem to turn to heartbreak once more. "In the end the entire Etherien clan was lost in a war over the stone. The only survivor was the guardian of the stone. When he finally past on, it was said that the clan had pledge so much to the stone that the stone itself had come to life. Without the clan there was no one left to serve it. Every few millennia the stone gathers it's strength and calls forth a guardian from the clan, and somewhere in the world a white bat is born with the mark of the guardian, and each time the stone has found its way to them by some means and is once again protected by the blood of the clan."

"So you're saying I'm the next guardian?"

"Yes, you are my successor."

"So then you guarded the stone before me?" Rouge thought for a moment. "Why do we guard it?"

Nova's expression turned very serious. "The stone must never enter evil hands. The stone is limited only because the blood of a Etherien can keeps its power in check. The stone has never known anything else, but if should fall into the hands of any other person with knowledge of its powers...heaven help us."

"This can't be right." Rouge shook her head this was just too much. "I can't be this so called guardian. I'm not any kind of noble warrior. I'm a thief. My blood can only taint the stone."

"You may have used your guardian abilities for the wrong reasons, but as anyone can see you have redeemed yourself. The stone would not reject you. Your heart has always been pure even if your actions do not always show it." Nova's eyes suddenly shifted. "Our conversation is no long private. I must go." Suddenly the water rippled and Rouge's reflection was her own once more.

"Rouge what are you doing?" Knuckles was walking toward her.

Rouge's eyes shift from the water. "Nothing, just washing my face." A lie was all she could think to tell Knuckles at this point.

"I'm surprised you are able to move around so well." He was beside her now.

"Yeah I'm still sore and I have to move very slowly." She said looking back into the water.

"You okay?" He bent down and looked at her closely. "You look like you've seen a ghost."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 10**

Rouge set against the large rock face staring at the ashes of the fire still burning from the night before. Knuckles had no idea how close he was to the truth. _'Looked as if I just saw a ghost huh? Well of course I did since that's what I saw!'_ Rouge thought to herself as she rested. How could this be happening? As if she didn't have enough on her plate and now this? More importantly what did this mean for Lilly? Would Rouge be able to protect her? _'What if I can't keep her safe? What if it comes to choosing to protect her or the stone? I can't do this on my own...'_

"Hey, are you day dreaming again?" Rouge looked up squinting a bit at first because the sun was directly overhead, but then someone blocked it out and she could see Knuckles face clearly. His sudden appearance seemed like the answer to her prayers.

She looked around him. "Where's Lilly?"

"Don't worry, she's right over the rock. I can see her from here." He knelt down to her. "She's safe."

"Knuckles." She looked up at him her eyes were clouded with confusion and hope. "Why did you come?"

Knuckles looked a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean by asking me that all of a sudden?" He snorted looking a little ticked. "And you call me arrogant."

"I'm sorry." Rouge was still looking up at him her eyes blue as ever.

Knuckles fur seem to bristle with embarrassment. "You should be." He folded his arms and sat down cross legged in front of her. "And I told you before. You owe me an explanation. I want to know what's going on." He felt his words trying to become stuck in his throat. He could only spit up a half truth. "If it were just you I wouldn't be prying, but that little girl is a whole other matter."

"Lilly?" Rouge blinked.

"Yes, she's not your daughter Rouge. Why is she with you? How did she come to be by your side all the time?" He looked seriously at her. "You never mentioned how you got that injury either."

"Lilly's an orphan." Rouge said calmly. Knuckles eyes shifted a little telling Rouge that he had not expected that. "I guess you could say I took her in." That was pretty much the truth, although at first Rouge had not intended to keep Lilly with her forever, but now she couldn't imagine her life without Lilly beside her. "As for the wound, I was shot in the wing by a military copter."

"Why are they after you?" He leaned a little closer obviously listening intently.

"I'm a master thief who doesn't want to be on their leash anymore. What'd you think they would do? Just let me go and say oh thanks for all the help you're free to do whatever you like now." She looked a bit irritated but only because she hated lying to him.

"Well at least that explains the new look and the fur." he said with a sigh. Rouge could of sworn she heard relief in that sigh and it made her ache because she knew it was relief placed on lies.

"What do you think of my new look?" She asked wanting desperately to change the subject.

Knuckles was caught off guard by the question and his cheeks blushed a bit. "Fine, it looks fine." His words were filled with clumsy haste.

"Do I look better in white?" She leaned forward so her forehead almost touched his. His blush became even deeper when her blue eyes met is violet ones. "Or do you like this color more?" She asked softly.

His head suddenly turned to the side and he scrunched his brow as if he were irritated. "As if I would answer some stupid question like that. I don't care what color your fur is. What difference would it make to me?"

Rouge smiled. Her heart felt warm again as she saw his irritation. If nothing else she always knew she could take comfort in his predictable reaction. His mean retorts, his embarrassed expressions, all made her feel warm inside. Then a sad thought pierced her heart like a knife. "Knuckles...when are you going to leave?"

"Um?" Knuckles had a questioning look on his face at first. "Do you want me to leave?" Rouge was quite for a moment, but before she could answer Knuckles was already making his reply. "Never mind it doesn't matter. I am staying whether you like it or not." he crossed his arms once more as if trying to seem like the adult in this situation. "It's obvious that you can't give Lilly adequate protection while you're injured. Until you are completely recovered I shall stay and make sure that she is looked after."

Rouge felt a surge of relief she didn't even have to admit that she wanted him to stay. He would be with her for a little while longer. She felt her heart skip a beat with joy. She looked up at him and in a mocking voice said, "Oh thank you Knuckles, the great guardian has granted us his service. We are so honored."

Knuckles steamed with frustration. "What do you mean by mocking me like that! You are without a doubt the most ungrateful bat to ever walk the planet! I would think you should be seriously thanking me and furthermore..."

Rouge seemed to stop hearing Knuckles rant and she was just smiling as she looked at his face. That irritated and scolding look he gave her, why did it make her heart flutter?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 11**

"So you must really really like her now right?" Knuckles red fur bristled deeply when he heard Lilly's question. She was riding on his back as he glided, he demanded that he carry her at least until Rouge's wing was no longer tender.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Knuckles said in a harsh whisper as if he didn't want Rouge to hear. The white bat flew a good couple yards away.

Lilly looked rather questioning. "You don't know?" She smiled. "Well I just can't help myself for one thing." She was almost beaming with happiness. "Every time you tell me no, but then you turn around and do something nice for her."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles said with irritation as he looked forward trying not to lose his temper.

"Well after you saved her and made her all better you said no, but then you deiced to come with us. So I figured you must really like her if you want to stay by her side so much."

"You're reading too much into this." A sweat drop formed on his brow. "I'm here because Rouge can't possibly take care of you and herself alone. You both need me. Not just her." He noticed a silence, "hum?" He looked over his shoulder at her and his mouth gaped at her. She was smiling even brighter than before. She looked as if he had just confirmed everything and she no longer had any doubt in her mind. "What's with that face?" He demanded.

"I'm just happy." She said cutely.

Knuckles was about to make another snappy remark when Rouge flew up beside them. "How's it going? Are you sure you don't want me to carry her for a while?" Rouge asked.

"Don't tempt me." Knuckles said through slightly gritted teeth as he thought of his previous conversation.

Rouge noticed his expression and smiled a bit. "So Lilly what have you been saying to get his face so red? Must have been pretty interesting."

Lilly opened her mouth to speak but Knuckles butted in. "None of your business. It's a secret between Lilly and me." He said shifting his eyes to the left.

Rouge just smiled. "That bad huh?" She nudge the red a echidna slightly as she changed the subject. "Well have you ever traveled this far from Angel Island?"

"Not really. I don't do much traveling." He seemed more at ease now with the new conversation.

"I thought as much." Rouge cringed suddenly feeling a twinge in her injured wing.

"Rouge?" Knuckles looked at her. "I told you it was too soon to be flying on it." He said sternly.

"Ah but if I had listened you wouldn't get to say 'I told you so' and we all know how much love to say 'I told you so'" She tried to smile.

Knuckles scanned the horizon. They had been approaching some mountains for a while now. He was sure there would be a town some where a long the root they had been following. "Ah there." He motioned down to a very small town a couple miles ahead. "Can you make it there?" He asked looking at her wing.

"Of course. Let's go." She said flying forward. Knuckles could tell she was in a hurry. He could guess that if they didn't make it there fast her wing might give out on her. He grunted as he pressed on wondering if Rouge really got some kind of satisfaction from always testing him like that.

"Knuckles we have to be very careful and keep a low profile while we're here." Rouge was looking around the corner of a building. "I don't know if the goons have made it this far, but it wouldn't hurt to play it safe."

"I know that." Knuckles said with a huff. "I'm no idiot."

"Could of fooled me." Rouge smiled.

"Why you-"

"Shh." Rouge had her finger over her mouth. "Come lets go, and try not to look so flustered." She smiled again walking out with Lilly at her side. Knuckles soon followed.

"This place is pretty small." Rouge noticed that the place looked rather old fashioned.

"Hopefully I can restock on some bandage material. You bleed like there's no tomorrow." Knuckles muttered so as Lilly didn't hear him. Rouge only gave him a sultry look.

"Can we go in there? Please?" Lilly was suddenly excited. "Oh please please please." Rouge looked over to see Lilly staring at a candy shop. She simply smiled softly and nodded and allowed Lilly to lead the way.

Knuckles was following behind them when suddenly he stopped hearing a hacking noise. He turned around to see what it was. It took a moment but he finally found that the repetitive sound was that of an axe against wood. He saw an older looking gray cat hacking away at a tree not too far from the back of a shop. Knuckles was about to continue forward when he saw the tree began to lean. Surely the cat would get out of the way. The tree began to tip. "Stupid old guy." Knuckles ran as fast he could as the tree began to fall right over. The old cat screeched in fear as the tree slammed to the ground. Knuckles had only just been able to roll the fellow out of the way of the tree. "What's with you! That tree could have easily of crushed you, you old fool." Knuckles barked more with fear than with anger.

"Eh sorry about that young fella." The gray tom smiled. "I'm not as young as I use to be and my hearing isn't all that great either." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And what are you doing anyways?" Knuckles asked as he helped the cat up.

"Need more wood for the mill. I run it you see and well recently most of the help has been moving out."

"I can't see how anyone would allow such an elder to do these kinds of tasks." Knuckles looked at the tree. "Where's the mill?"

"Hum?" The cat looked questioningly.

"The mill, where is it?" Knuckles repeated a little louder.

"Oh, it's the last building on the end down there." He pointed to the end of the row of buildings they were standing by. Knuckles walked over to the tree and with ease lifted it from the ground. "Okay lets go." The old gray cat didn't question the help only followed along beside Knuckles beaming with gratefulness.

Rouge was certain the town was old fashion when she entered the candy shop. There were all kinds of old style candy and other sweets. She even noticed several jars of penny candy. "Look, look." Lilly was pointing to one of the jars Rouge had spotted. "This is a really good kind of candy, and it's my favorite color."

"You're little darling has good taste." Rouge looked over the counter to see an old dapple she-cat smiling at her. "I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you." Rouge smiled and bowed her head slightly with respect. "This place sure is cute. I love the old fashion style."

"Thank you deary, we're old fashion folk ourselves you could say." The old lady's smile was very sincere.

"How much is this?" Lilly beeped in holding up a piece of red candy.

"That's penny candy sweetheart." Anna smiled. "It's a penny a piece."

"Wow!" Lilly beamed. "I can get this myself!" She pulled three pennies from her pocket and put them on the counter. "I'll take three."

Rouge smiled with amusement. "Big spender today aren't you."

"What about you miss?" Anna looked at Rouge. "Don't you have a sweet tooth as well?"

"Oh I-" Suddenly Rouge was cut off as Anna moved quickly from behind the counter toward the front door. Rouge turned to see her approaching Knuckles and some old tom cat.

"Marley you look like you've over done it again!" Anna was fretting as she looked over the male cat.

"Oh noting of the sort Anna old girl." He grinned in a silly fashion.

"What do you mean nothing of the sort?" Knuckles demanded. "You almost got yourself crushed by that tree!"

"What!" Anna seemed even more upset.

"You know you young whippersnapper you're gonna make it so I can't even get out of the house if'n you don't learn to shut your trap." He sighed as Anna checked him over thoroughly.

"Knuckles?" Rouge approached him with Lilly at her side.

The old gray tom cat looked at the two as they stood by Knuckles and then he gave a great big smile. "Ah so you do have a lady I see." He looked at Lilly. "And a little one too." he looked back at Knuckles. "No wonder you need some money. You got a family to provide for."

Rouge blinked confused and looked from the cat to Knuckles who was suddenly bristled all over and his face as red as his fur. "Oh so this must be your husband." Anna chimed in looking from Knuckles to Rouge. "He's quite strapping."

Rouge suddenly found herself blushing as she looked at Knuckles who only shifted his eyes upward as if unable to look her right in the eye at the moment. "Don't you be worrying now miss." Marley had put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close into Knuckles. "I'll be needing some help with the lumber and this young buck here has offered me his strength. He'll be paid well."

"Oh this is wonderful." Anna smiled. "Marley don't they remind you of us when we were young? Head over heels in love." She sighed sweetly. "Oh to be young and in love."

Rouge's eyes shifted to Knuckles who was looking in the opposite direction. "You two will be needing a place to stay I shouldn't wonder." Marley looked over at Anna. "Since he's working for me, why don't we let these two love birds take the space over the store and that little one there can have Taylor's old room." He smiled.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea." She took Rouge's hand. "Don't you worry. I our home is connected to the store right here." she lead Rouge over to another door on the left side of the store. "We have a child's bedroom just to the left as you enter. It use to be my little granddaughter's bedroom. It's more than perfect for your little sweetheart, and you can check on her any time you like. I know what it's like with your baby. I couldn't leave mine alone either so just feel free to check on her whenever you like."

Rouge only nodded. It had all happened so fast that she barely had time to think as Anna nudged her off toward Knuckles and then the two were being heard up a staircase by Marley. "Ah here we go." Marley had opened the door and lead them inside a small room. The walls were painted very light shade of lavender. It was furnished with chestier drawers , a big mirror, a bed, and a pitcher of water and a bowl sitting on a table by the door. "It has a great view." He pointed to the one window. "And I know it's small but I'm sure you two won't mind that." He grinned and moved toward the door. "We start work bright and early tomorrow boy, so don't stay up playing all night." He winked before closing the door and walking back downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 12**

"So 'darling'." Rouge set down on the bed looking up at Knuckles with a smile. "Wanna tell me how we suddenly became married and have a child all in the span of about twenty minutes?"

Knuckles folded his arms. "Hey this is none of my doing." He said looking to the side. "We need some cash. So I was talking about helping the old guy out and he kept asking why I wanted the job so bad and I just never answered him. I guess when you and Lilly approached me he just assumed that...well you, were my...and Lilly was my..." He tried not to blush. "And I couldn't deny it, he might not help if he knew the real circumstances."

"Ah Knuckles." Rouge leaned forward wrapping her arms around his waist. "You'd marry me just to help me out."

"Hey stop that!" He said trying to pull her off. "I'm not marrying anyone!"

"That's right." Rouge looked up at him still latched around his waist. "You're already married to me." She grinned.

"I am not!" He barked trying to pull her off again.

"Shhh, you don't want Marley and Anna to hear you." Rouge smiled standing so her arms were around his torso. "You might get fired."

"We'll it'd be all your fault then." He growled with a blush.

"Ah don't tell me you want to devoice me already!" She whimpered cutely.

"Like I'd marry you in the first place!" He said with a low irritated growl.

"Oh but you already did remember." She said with a sly smile. "You wouldn't deny your wife would you?" She hugged him and nuzzled her cheek against his.

Knuckles entire body bristled and he felt so hot it was as if steam were coming out his ears. "Now cut that out!" He took her by the shoulders. "This going to be hard enough without your jokes." he said more seriously.

The two were interrupted by a voice calling to them from the bottom of the staircase. "Time for dinner you two." It was Anna calling them.

Knuckles brushed past Rouge obviously ready escaped the situation. Rouge followed behind feeling satisfied with her teasing. They had followed Anna into the small home connected to the candy shop. She had a table set for five in the kitchen. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything to serious." Marley grinned at Knuckles who only looked sideways and suppressed a blush.

"Not at all." Rouge answered with a smile as she set down. Knuckles looked at her for a moment and then he came to the realization that she was much more capable of leading this charade than he was. He wasn't use to lying or making up stories, but even so it felt unnerving to think of what kind picture Rouge would paint for the two old cats if she were left to make up the story on her own.

They each began to serve themselves and Rouge served Lilly who was sitting between herself and Anna. They shared small talk throughout most of the meal and when they were finished Lilly had dismissed herself to go play with the toys in her room. "So I'm dying to know," Anna looked at Rouge with bliss, "How did you two come to be together." She was looking at Rouge and Knuckles.

Knuckles blushed, but Rouge smiled. "To be honest it was really a surprise." She pretend to look as if she were remembering old times. "For the longest time I never knew he cared about me so much." She looked at Knuckles with amusing eyes. "I'd even say I thought he felt the opposite."

"Ohh how cute." Anna gushed a bit as she looked at Knuckles who only continued to eat the dessert in front of him. "If that's so then what attracted you to him?"

Rouge stared at Knuckles lovingly and made a sweet blush. "He's so strong and handsome, how could I resist such a face." She said as she leaned against his arm. She could feel Knuckles body burning with embarrassment and his expression didn't help either. He looked down at her with eyes that seemed to burn with annoyance. "Even when he's cruel to me I can't help but adore him." She said softly as she nuzzled into his chest.

Marley looked at the clock on the wall. "Now Anna that's enough questions for one night." He took the she-cat in one arm. "These youngsters have an early rise ahead of them, and I'm sure they have a few other things to take care of before sleeping." He grinned at Knuckles. "Now you two get on." He said motion for them to head out.

Knuckles got up at once and Rouge just did manage not to fall as he lifted so abruptly. After their goodnights Rouge followed Knuckles upstairs. She closed the door behind them and when she turned around she only smiled as she watched a blushing echidna pull back the covers of the bed. "You can have this since you're injured." He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall and closed his eyes. Rouge wanted to argue with him, but she felt that he had been through enough torture that evening without being argued with over something so unimportant. She simply nodded and climbed and began taking off her jacket.

Knuckles eyes opened as he felt warm sunlight pouring onto his fur. He saw the rays flowing in through the window. The sun had only just risen it seemed. He sleepily look over to the bed and his eyes widened with surprise when he realized it was empty. He got up running his hands over his dreads and then began to make his way downstairs. The air was filled with the mingling scents of breakfast food. He saw that the door to Anna and Marley's home was open so he entered. He saw Marley sitting at the table drinking some coffee, as he came closer he looked into the kitchen was surprise to see Rouge helping Anna make breakfast.

"About time you were up." Marley commented as he drank.

"Morning Knuckles." Rouge was walking toward him. She sat down a stack of warm pancakes on the table. "Better hurry. Marley's already had his and he'll be leaving soon." She smiled.

Knuckles felt taken aback by the atmosphere. Rouge didn't have that air about her that said she was joking or trying to make him feel embarrassed. Her aurora seemed to be completely different. "Thanks." He sat down hand woofed down the food as Marley was getting up.

"Shame you slept in. Perhaps next time you'll get to enjoy them. Your gal's actually a very good cook." He smiled.

Knuckles followed the old gray tom out to a wooded area close by the mill. "We're gonna need to chop down at least a couple dozen." The gray cat was looking the trees up and down. "Depending on the growth though we may not need that many." The trees were huge, much bigger than the one Knuckles had saved Marley from. Even Knuckles would have a difficult time taking down one of these without a good number of blows from his powerful punches.

"Not a problem." the red echidna popped his knuckles. "Just tell me what to do and I'll see it gets done."

"Ho ho you think I'm just gonna stand around all morning barking orders?" Marley purred. "I may be old but I'm not useless." he picked up his axe.

"But you're an old man you shouldn't be doing this." Knuckles protested.

"Oh it keeps me young." He retorted smoothly as he began hacking at a tree.

Knuckles only sighed and realized there was no use arguing and if he wanted to keep his job he'd better stop questioning his employer. He began hacking way at trees himself only he used his fists instead of an axe. He had easily knocked down five trees by noon. He looked to see Marley still hacking way at the same tree. He felt sweat running down his brow as he approached the old tom. He was about to insist that he finish it off when he heard a voice from behind. "Hey how's it going?" Rouge was carrying a tray with two glass filled with what looked to be lemonade and pitcher sat on the tray as well.

"Perfect timing sweetheart." Marley said in what sound almost like a fatherly tone. "I could use a drink." He put his axe down and walked over to Rouge. He took a glass and drink it all in one gulp. "Boy you better get over here and have some of this before I drink it all myself." Knuckles had just been looking at Rouge for the moment. She seemed so different. He hadn't noticed before but she had a caring look on her face. She was smiling at Marley and himself.

He quickly approached and took a glass and drank. "It's good." He said looking up at Rouge.

"I hope you're both hungry." Knuckles heard Anna's voice. The she-cat was just arriving with Lilly.

"Very." Marley approached taking up a sandwich.

Rouge picked up the other and brought it to Knuckles who was now sitting on a stump drinking his glass of lemonade. "Here it's really good." She smiled offering him the sandwich. He took it from her and took a bite. It was very good like she said. He suddenly felt something else. Rouge was whipping the sweat from his face with the damp cloth. "I don't want you to overheat." She smiled. Knuckles didn't notice, but he was blushing. "Keep working hard okay." She turned and walked back to Anna.

"Women sure are something aren't they." Knuckles jumped slightly he hadn't noticed that Marley had sat down beside him until just then. "I know a good woman when I see one, and it looks like you got yourself a real good woman there." Knuckles was watching Rouge as she was talking to Anna as Lilly hugged her leg. He felt his heart beating as he watched her insist that she carry both empty trays. "So what do you see in her?" Marley suddenly asked.

Knuckles looked at the gray cat suddenly feeling caught off guard. "Huh..." He couldn't quite think.

"Why do you love her?" He seem to ask it so calmly as if it were question that always came up in casual conversation.

Knuckles felt like his throat was dry and his words were stuck in it as well as he tried to think. What should he say? Would Marley know if he was lying? What if he couldn't think of anything? He looked up again and his eyes were once more on the bat. It was as if it all came to him on a whim. "She's caring and she's passionate about the things she loves. She likes to play a lot and she always knows how to get under my skin." He felt as if the words had come to him far too easily. Was it really this simple to make up a lie?

Marley's laugh was quite and a bit hushed. "Nice to see you love her more for than just her beauty."

Knuckles blushed at the mention of Rouge's looks. "Of course what else would I notice her for?" He almost blurted out.

"You might as well be gay if you don't appreciate her beauty as well." Marley said as drank down the rest of his lemonade.

"I appreciate it!" Knuckles growled irritably now. "Humph, what did you first notice about your wife then?" He demanded feeling as if his answer hadn't satisfied the old cat.

"Her melons." He answered simply.

"What!" Knuckles fell off the stump. He couldn't imagine such a lecherous answer coming from the old guy.

"Yeah I remember when I first met her. They were so nice and round." He smiled in reminiscing. "But you know that was only the bait." He smiled honestly now. "It might have been her bust that attracted me, but it was her personality and character that made me stick around." Knuckles was still in awe at his first answer but the old fella's explanation had made sense to him. Even if a woman was more beautiful than one could imagine it was all a waste if she was ugly and barren on the inside.

"Lilly where have you been?" Rouge asked as she and Anna cleaned dishes.

"I was with Knuckles." She smiled.

Rouge looked over her shoulder. "Eavesdropping were you?" Rouge smiled.

"Maybe just a little." Lilly pinched her fingers together.

"Hear anything interesting?" Anna chimed with curiosity.

"Um well I heard why dad loves mom." She smiled.

Rouge suddenly stopped in her work. She turned slightly to look at Lilly who was beaming. "Oh oh what did he say?" Anna was the first to demand the story. Rouge was frozen where she stood.

"He said that she's caring and passionate about love and she's playful and really knows how to get under his skin." She smiled.

"Oh he's a romantic isn't he." Anna patted Lilly on the head. "Hear anything interesting about me?"

"Marley likes you for your melons." She blinked as she remembered. "Do you grow good melons?" She asked. "He said they are big and round."

Rouge suddenly came out of the day dream she had been in and looked at Anna who looked back up at her. The two simply burst out laughing. "Oh yes sweetheart I use to have the best melons in town when I was young. That old fool couldn't resist." She blushed.

The rest of the day seem to past pretty quickly with all the work that was done. Knuckles and Marley had come back tired and worked. They had ate their dinner like they hadn't eaten all day. When he was finished Knuckles went upstairs and sat in the same spot as the night before. He felt so tired. He was in thought as he sat there. He came out of it when he heard the door opening. Rouge had stayed downstairs to help with the dinner dishes and was just now arriving. He looked at her and again felt a different air about her. She was looking at him with some unknown expression. In fact he couldn't read it at all as she didn't wear a smile or frown and her eyes seemed soft as they rested on him.

"You should sleep." He said motioning to the bed. When she moved she came to him instead. He blinked as she went to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He blushed. "Rouge?"

"You've worked much harder than me." She didn't look up at him. "I won't let you sleep on the floor again."

"But you're the one with an injured wing." He argued.

"Please." She looked up at him. "We'll share it." She said softly.

Knuckles blushed deeply. "But I don't-"

"Please Knuckles." She said in an voice that was entirely gentle.

"Okay." Rouge's eyes opened a little more when she heard his answer. She hadn't expected to hear him conform so easily. She felt him lift and gently help her up as well. He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get in. She took off her jacket and shoes and climbed in laying on one side. She blushed as she watched him pull off his own shoes and climb in beside her. He lay there on his side not facing her. She smiled knowing how hard it must be to have agreed to such a request.

She thought she might say more to him but suddenly she realized that he was already a sleep. She moved a little closer to him and ran her fingers through his dreads. "Why do I suddenly wish all the lies we keep telling were true?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 13**

Knuckles felt rather warm as he started to wake. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but he could see a few weak rays casting a shadow into the room. As he became more conscious he realized that he was in the bed and not on the floor. Suddenly he looked down slightly and saw Rouge curled up into him her face resting in his chest. What worried him even more was that his own arms were wrapped around her body holding her closely. He could also feel their legs tangled together under the sheets. He blushed like crazy. He felt her body move as she rubbed her face into his fur and her legs pressed against his. Certainly this was taking the charade a little bit too far? He let his eyes fall on her again. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to wake her. At least that was what he told himself. Surely he didn't want to stay like this? It was suppose to feel terrible right? Being so close to your enemy, having to hold them like this. But why did his enemy have to be so beautiful? He tried to push the confusing feelings away, but he found himself only pulling Rouge closer.

"Knuckles..." He blushed hearing her say his name like that. He answer but he realized that she wasn't awake, but talking in her sleep. That made him blush even deeper because it meant she was dreaming about him. "K-Knuckles..." She said again. He looked down at her lips as she said his name. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he liked it when she said his name that way. "Oh Knuckles...not like that..." She sighed as she pressed against him.

Knuckles face turned red. "Wh-What are you dreaming about?" He questioned out loud as he looked down at her.

"K-Knuckles...don't touch me like that..." She blushed as her legs wrapped around Knuckles.

"H-Hey, you're the one doing the touching." Knuckles felt her pressing up closer as she arched her back. "I'm not touching you like that!" he said in a harsh whisper as she put her lips against his neck.

"Ah Knuckles." She kissed closer up to his face.

"Rouge you can't-" He blushed trying to pull away from her slightly.

"Knuckles please." She moaned in his ear.

Finally Knuckles couldn't take it. He rolled over so he was pinning her down. He breathed out with relief as realized that she wasn't struggling against his grip, of course it hit him that maybe this was what she wanted in her dreams. He blushed again and then suddenly it happened.

"Knuckles?" Rouge's eyes were open. She blinked looking at the position Knuckles was in.

The echidna's pride was shot. He jumped back off of her leaning against the door as if he couldn't think of an answer. "It wasn't what you think." He huffed. "Y-You were...it wasn't me...you..." he blushed remembering what had happened.

Rouge smiled and stretched. "Calm down." She leaned forward looking at him. "We're married remember?" She grinned. "You can do whatever you want with me."

Knuckles cheeks were an even deeper shade of scarlet. "It was a misunderstanding." He folded his arms. "Why would I do those kind of things with you?" He demanded. turning so he was facing the door.

"Because that's what married couples do right?" She was standing behind him resting her head on his shoulder.

"We aren't married." he said turning around to face her once more.

"Knuckles..." She looked up at him. "You are an amazing liar." She tried not to let her emotions seep through. She felt so strange. She didn't want to say that, but she had anyway and now she felt like she couldn't stop herself. Had the things she heard from Lilly only been a lie that Knuckles had made up? Or were the things he had said been honest?

"What are you talking about?" He blinked.

"Am I really caring and passionate? Do I really get under your skin?" She blushed as she moved closer to him.

Knuckles body felt as stiff as a tree trunk. Where had she heard that? Had Marley told her? Or maybe she had over heard him say it? He felt a sweat drop form on his brow as she tried to think. "Hey you two are late!" Knuckles suddenly heard Marley's voice calling him. He quickly made his way out the door and down the stairs. "What's the rush now?" Marley blinked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be late in the first place. Now I'm just trying to make it up." Knuckles answered as he followed the old tom out to the mill.

Rouge was left standing in the room with a terrible feeling. He wouldn't even answer her. He had simply ran away. She began putting on her boots and gloves as she did she noticed drops of water hitting the top of her hand. She touched her face and felt it was wet. She was crying. "Why these tears?" She said softly.

Rouge whipped her face as she went over to the table in the room. She took the pitcher of water and poured it into the bowl. She gently splashed the water on her face. "What's wrong with me..." She watched as the water in the bowl settled and her reflection appeared. But wait that wasn't her. This reflection belong to someone else. It was Nova again.

"Rouge what are you doing?" Nova demanded. "You are wasting precious time! Every moment the stone is growing closer to falling into an evil grasp and you do nothing!"

"What can I do!" Rouge slammed her hand on the table. "I'm worthless at this point! I don't know what you think I can do to stop all this from happening! I've got other things to take care of too you know." She said as she tried to calm down.

"If that stone falls into an evil hand there will be nothing you can do to protect that little one." Nova looked serious. "Nor for the male that follows." Rouge's eyes shifted back to the water. Nova was talking about Knuckles and Lilly. "If you do nothing you are sentencing them to death. Along with all the other innocent lives the stone will take."

Rouge looked at her ungloved right arm. Her mark was glowing. If this was the only way to protect them then so be it. "What do you want me to do?" Rouge asked.

"The stone is going to be moved." The water changed from Nova's reflection to that of a city. Nova was showing Rouge where the stone was being held. "It will soon be out in the open. An easier target. You must take this opportunity to take it into your possession."

"Alright." Rouge nodded. "I'll do it." She said with little feeling as she watched the water ripple and Nova disappeared and all that looked back at Rouge was her own sad reflection.

The day seemed to past by painfully slow for Rouge. She hadn't left the house at all. She had insisted that Anna take lunch to the boys while she prepared things for dinner and then at dinner she had said she wasn't hungry and had cleaned the candy shop while the others ate. She had avoided Knuckles all day and as evening fell she made her way to Lilly's room. She cracked open the door and saw Lilly getting under the covers. "Ready to go to sleep?" Rouge asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Um yeah I think so." She smiled up at Rouge. "I would like it if you would...um..." She looked at Rouge with a smile.

"Okay." Rouge knew what Lilly wanted. she knelt down on her knees beside the bed.

Knuckles had seen Rouge enter Lilly's room. He felt suspicious because she had avoided him all day. So he moved to the door and cracked it open slightly. He could see Rouge knelt down by Lilly's side.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_you make me happy,_

_when skies are gray._

Knuckles felt his heart grow tight. Why had he been unable to answer Rouge when she had confronted him that morning? Was what he had said to Marley coming true? Had it never been a lie in the first place?

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"John, you're the best man for this job." Daniels was standing in huge warehouse of sorts. "you have the training and you know the target better than anyone else in this organization."

"Sir, it would be an honor." he couldn't see what was being worked on but the sound of clanging and construction could be heard. "Will it be finished in time sir?"

"I have R. N. D. working on it around the clock." Daniels assured. "It will be completed on time."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. ^^;

**Chapter 14**

Knuckles was out knocking down more trees. He was deep in thought as he did so. He was wondering where Rouge was. He knew that she was probably avoiding him, but he hadn't seen her come to bed the night before and he hadn't seen her at breakfast. He wondered if he would see her at dinner this evening. He heard the sound of hurried footsteps. He turned from his work to see Lilly running out to him and Anna coming behind. Anna was the one to speak. "Is Rouge here with you?" She asked.

"No she isn't. What's wrong?" Knuckles blinked.

"She's not upstairs and I haven't seen her since last night. I thought perhaps she had slept in this morning but I can't seem to find her."

"She's gone!" Lilly was crying as she flung herself into Knuckles. "She left without us. She left me behind!" She cried harder.

Knuckles picked her up holding her to him. "Shh." He tried to sooth her.

"Why would she go without us?" She cried. "Why would she leave us?" She held tighter. "I want my mom!" When Knuckles heard Lilly's words he was sure that she was not acting. He knew Lilly wasn't faking the tears or sadness. Lilly really thought of Rouge as her mother and the pain of Rouge's leaving was like that of losing a real mother, and more over Knuckles knew that Lilly must have felt this pain once before.

Knuckles ran his hand over Lilly's head. "It's alright. She couldn't have gone far. She probably just went to stretch her wing." He tried to sound optimistic against his better judgment. But even with these words Knuckles couldn't convince himself. He too didn't understand why Rouge had just picked up and left. Even more so that she had gone without Lilly. He knew there must be a reason. Rouge loved this little girl so much and it would take more than a little irritation from him to make her go without Lilly.

Rouge was flying over tall pines as she made her way toward the west. "I should be there soon." She had been flying since the night before. She ignored any pain she felt although it was very little. Her wing had healed well and she was fueled by determination. She pressed forward not wanting to waste a second. It only took a few more hours before she reached the outer limits of a city. She flew higher so as to get a good look at the streets from above. She recognized the city to be the same as the one Nova had shown her. The Tokda Stone was here somewhere. "Guess I'd better start with the biggest building. That's where the organization will be." She thought about Daniels and his 'high ranking' taste.

Rouge spent most of the day scouting out the area around the largest buildings she could find. She was sure if she kept it up she would find some clue as to where she should look next. She currently set next to a gargoyle as she rested near one of the buildings she had been scouting out. She was glancing down at the entrance when something caught her interest. She perked her ears and all her other sense became very alert as well. She saw two men leaving the building and she recognize them as some of the agents that had attacked her and Lilly not too long ago. "I'll never forget those faces." She whispered as she remembered the looks in the eyes of those men, they would have killed Lilly, if only to tie up a loose end. She watched them carefully as they walked down the street. She stayed a good distant away as she followed. She could tell that they were attempting to be alert themselves. It was obvious that they didn't want to followed, but none the less they were. Rouge stayed aloft, never going down any closer than need be. She wanted to stay high where they would have a hard time seeing, and if she were seen she hoped from this distance she might be mistaken for bird or a hawk. She watched the two turn a corner. "Lead on you fools." Rouge watched them almost without blinking.

"Anyone following us?" One looked around cautiously.

"No, if we were being tailed we would have spotted them by now." The other answered.

"You think the boss is right?"

"About what?"

"You know all that mumbo jumbo about that rock." The other looked rather thoughtless.

"Who knows. Half the stuff I hear around this place sounds unbelievable."

"That rock gives me the creeps. I mean have you seen it?" He shivered. "The lights in the place went out yesterday at the thing was glowing. I wonder if the boss knows. He's never even laid eyes on it." He said looking around again before moving toward a pair of locked doors.

"He's busy running an empire. He only wants the end result you know. Can't imagine him getting his hands dirty."

Rouge watched them enter the building. "Now I know of at least two buildings in which they are involved." Her eyes shifted as she was deep in though. "Now all I have to do is find out which building has the stone and then I'll be ready."

Rouge waited for dark. The night would help to hid her and give her an advantage of sight as well. She knew that no human could see as well in the dark as she did. She had decided to check the new building she had learned off. She made her way to the entrance as stealthily as she could, watching out for cameras and guards. She was rather surprised by the lack of security. Surely they wouldn't be keeping the Tokda Stone in place where the protection was so lacking. She moved to the doors that the men had entered through early that day. As she had expected the doors were locked. Being a master thief it took her no time to pick it. "Even the locks are low grade." She mentioned to herself as she entered cautiously. Even more strange once inside there weren't any lights on in the hallways. There was no way anyone could keep a proper guard under these conditions. "Why would they be here?" She whispered in thought.

She continued to sneak along the dark hallway until finally her ears began to pick up sounds of movement. She looked further down and could see a door that was cracked open and a shaft of light came through. What really worried Rouge was the noise that she heard. It sounded more like a construction site than a protective base. "What's going on here?" She carefully made her way to the door. She twitched her ears for the sound of a guard. She picked up nothing and then positioned herself to look through the cracked door.

Inside, large lights were turned on and the sound of steel banging on steel could be heard. She also heard the hiss of a blow torch and the buzz of a metal cutting saw. She blinked bewildered as she watched closely. Whatever was being worked on was huge. It reached from the floor to the ceiling, which was a long way considering it was a warehouse. Rouge had been so intent on trying to figure out what was being worked on that she hadn't heard the two men from before approaching the door. Every instinct told her to jump back from the door, but she held fast. If she tried to run they would hear her for sure. She took a breath as she prepared for them to open the door. She waited, but the door never opened more than the crack that had already been there. She leaned forward again swiveling her ears to hear more intently. Suddenly she realized that the two men were standing just by the door talking.

"I guess I'd rather be here than back at headquarters." The first yawned.

"Yeah things here are much calmer."

"And we don't have to watch that stupid rock." The other said in an annoyed tone.

"Or help move it tomorrow." The other groaned.

Rouge's ears perked and her eyes widened. _'It's not here.'_ She thought loudly. Rouge waited for the two men to become deeper into conversation before she very carefully began to slip back away from the door. As soon as she had made it around the corner she broke into a run and made her way out of the building. "The stone's not here. It must be in the first building. Tomorrows my chance." She pushed through the doors and took flight. As she flew through air she began making mental preparations for the following morning. She was in deep though when something suddenly came to her. "If the stone is in the first building, then what are they hiding in that one?" She looked back over her shoulder at the ominous warehouse.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ I know this chapter is a little out of proportion compared to my others, sorry about that. I just couldn't find a good stopping place, and anywhere I did wanna stop it, it would of been way to short. SO instead of two really short chapters I'm gonna give you one long one.^^; Please R&R, and happy reading.

**Chapter 15**

"Be careful with that. It's worth more than all your lives." Daniels stood over a group of men as they cautiously packed the Tokda Stone into a metal strong box and clicked on a large padlock. "Now get that downstairs and into the transport."

Gray clouds loomed over head as Rouge was perched on a ledge watching the building. She had been re-scouting it all morning. She was trying to figure out when and where the stone would come out of the building. "I know it's being moved today, but when?" She began to move about again taking in more of the scene.

Not much time had passed before Rouge spotted several large tank like transport vehicles. They all looked the same. Rouge was certain that one of them would hold the Tokda Stone. "But which one is it?" She begged the questioned. She hoped that she would be able to see in which transport they would place the stone, but that hope soon died away when she saw each of them began to pull away from the building.

She quickly perused them in flight. Rouge's mind was frantic. How could she have any hope if she chose wrong? Once one was disturbed the alarm would be raised and there would be no second chance should she pick incorrectly. She heard her own voice screaming at her from within, angry with the mistake of arriving too late to see which transport held the stone. Suddenly in the midst of her panic she heard another voice.

_'You are the one true guardian of the Tokda Stone. You will know which is the right one.'_ Rouge recognized the voice as Nova's.

"Does she live within me...?" Rouge questioned softly. She looked back down at the vehicles she followed. "I will know." She repeated to herself as she began to fly downward. 'But _how? How will I know!'_ Rouge asked silently as she neared the transporters. Suddenly Rouge realized what Nova meant. She pulled down the sleeve of her right glove. "I hope this works." She was coming to the transporter at the end of the line. She watched the mark on her arm as she passed over it. She did the same over the next two. As she began to pass over the fourth the mark on her arm started to glow. "Yes, this is the one."

Within a matter of seconds she drew back to the rear doors of the transporter. As swiftly as she could she began cracking the lock on the doors. Thought difficult while moving, she managed it. She heard the sound of the unlocking click. The door swung open. To Rouge's dismay there were five guards inside. she hung onto the door as it swung to and fro from the movement of the vehicle. As soon as she was spotted gunfire erupted. Rouge's eyes narrowed as she began to find her bearings among the speed, the swing door, and the barrage of bullets. Her ears moved with purpose as she heard the empty rounds dropping to the metal floor of transporter. As soon as she was sure she heard the click of an empty gun she swung around and in a flying kick knocked the guard in the jaw. She was quick as she grabbed the incapacitated guard by the leg and swung him against to other guards knocking them from the moving vehicle. The remaining two began firing at Rouge with their reloaded weapons.

Rouge ducked and rolled to the side. She took cover behind a metal strong box. _'The stone must be in here.'_ She thought quickly as she tried to come up with a plan. _'This box is the only thing keeping me from being slaughtered.'_ She thought as she heard the sound of bullets rickshaw of the front of the box. _'Wait! That's it! The box!'_ She turned so her back was against the wall and she put her feet up to the side of the box. Then with all her strength she shoved the box forward. It went sliding toward the entrance where the two guards were standing. In a few heartbeats the box slammed into them shoving them out the door. Rouge stood quickly in purist as the box was the next thing to slid out. She landed a few feet from the box and began to pace towards it.

"Hold it right there." One of the guards stepped in her path aiming a gun right at her. He pulled the trigger. He pulled it again and again, but nothing happened.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at him with rage. She suddenly was standing before him. She took the barrel of the gun in her hand and jerked it away from him. "Guns," She slammed him in the stomach with the butt of it, "are for those who cannot protect themselves otherwise." She pushed him aside. She looked at the huge lock on the strong box. She didn't even begin to pick it. She simply held up the gun and shot it off. She knelt down and opened the box. "The Tokda Stone..." She whispered as she stared down a gorgeous glowing blue stone. She lifted it gently with her fingers. Suddenly Rouge was distracted as she felt a cold wind and then a shadow overtook what little light there had been. She looked forward seeing a huge looming shadow stretching out to block out the sun over the whole city. Rouge turned toward the source of the shadow. She gasped at what was before her.

A mecha suit stood ominously in the distance. Even from where Rouge was standing she could tell that the machine was the size of a monster. It was clad in red and gray metal. It's huge body covered in thick armor. A pair of mechanical yellow eyes flashed in Rouge's direction. "Oh no..." She clutched the stone. The large monstrous machine began to make its way toward Rouge. "How can this be..." She began to run.

She didn't know much about mechas, but she had heard of them. They were like a kind of metal suit that one could control from the inside. She'd never heard or seen one this size though. This mecha was large enough to demolish any building in the city with a few swings of its metal fists. She ran as fast as she could, but her movements only took her a few steps away. When the mecha took a step it moved its body almost a mile forward. "I can't out run it." She huffed. "And if I fly..." She cringed as she imagined the giant hand of the mecha swatting her out of the air as if she were an insignificant insect. She whipped around the corner of a building, flatting herself against the side. She breathed in deeply trying to catch her breath. Even without her sensitive bat ears she could hear the sound of the monsters footsteps as it made its way closer and closer. "How does it know where I am...why is it..." She suddenly looked up. "Daniels." She growled as she heard the crashing of the building on the block just behind her. She took off running again.

"Rouge, you can't escape." A voice sounded loud across the nearby streets.

Rouge ducked behind another building gasping for breath. "John..." She gritted her teeth at the sound of his voice.

"We have your DNA. The scanners will find you no matter where you hide."

Rouge growled as she pushed herself forward scrambling for distance between herself and the mecha. "At least now I know who's in control of that thing." She huffed as she continued to run.

"Run all you want. I'll still find you." John's voice echoed as he followed Rouge slowly.

"He's taunting me." She snarled as she realized that he had to wait before he could follow her, otherwise he risked crushing her with his step. "I'll have to move in on this thing." She turned back to face it.

"Oh so you'll face me after all." the machine put its metal hands together in a fashion that a human would do when popping its knuckles. "How foolish of you. Come at me then."

"You've got to legs and heartbeat, John, What's stopping you?" Rouge sneered at the machine.

"It would seem your only weapon is your mouth!" The mecha's hand moved quickly toward her. Rouge flapped her wings and in one swift move she dodged the hand in the last second as it slammed into the ground creating a huge crater.

"Hold still!" He ragged.

"Not on your life." Rouge dodged another attack. She perched on a ledge of a crumbling building as the mecha turned to face her. She was level with its large glowing eyes.

"How about on yours then?" He held up his hand and this time he aimed his fingers at her. Within the next second five missiles shot from its fingers. Rouge slapped her wings down hard sending her straight up. She flapped harder and harder. She looked back to see the place where she had just been standing now gone. "I wouldn't relax just yet Rouge."

She turned to see him firing another round. This time Rouge moved downward plunging straight for the ground. She narrowed her eyes. "Come on, come on." She breathed and at the last second she angled her wings and was flying straight again. She looked over her shoulder. "What!" The missiles were still on her tail.

"Don't you just love heat seekers?" He said with satisfaction.

Rouge tried to dodge them, but it was no use. "I can't out run them for much longer." She huffed. She could feel them approaching closer and closer. "No, no..." She clenched her eyes shut.

BOOM! Rouge's eyes snapped open as she heard the sound of the missiles exploding. She looked over her shoulder. One of the missiles was gone. She watched as suddenly a chunk of rubble smashed into the second missile. She looked a little lower and almost lost her breath at what she saw. "Knuckles!"

The red echidna launched another piece of debris this time the chunk was much large and took out the remaining three missiles. He glided to her side. "I turn my back for one second and you get into a brawl with an opponent way out of your league." He snorted. "You're more arrogant than I first though." He snapped.

"Knuckles what are you doing here?" She questioned quickly as she followed him while they dodged several punch attacks.

"Saving your sorry tail. What does it look like!" He growled as he fended off another missile.

"But why?" She said suddenly at his side.

"Lilly wanted to come." He said looking at her.

"Lilly..." She looked at him a little disappointed.

"You left her behind." He moved a bit closer. "And me to for that matter." She looked up seeming hopeful again. "You think you can get rid of me that easy? Well you can't ditch either of us. I told you what the deal was and you tried to weasel out of it." He pushed her out of the way of another attack. Rouge remembered back to what Knuckles had said about following her until she was recovered and able to protect Lilly properly. But hadn't she been able to do that before she left them? "Move it!" Knuckles yelled as he followed Rouge from behind.

"We can't out run it!" Rouge called trying to go faster.

"Who's trying to outrun it?" Knuckles growled. "I just want to get out of the way it's damned fists."

"We have to do something to disadvantage it. If things keep on like this we'll never make it." Rouge turned so she was flying backwards and looking at the mecha. She sized it up as quickly as she could. "The eyes, that might work." She flapped her wings hard as she rammed through the air toward the mechas face. "Ha!" She yelled as she slammed a flying kick into its left eye.

The yellow lens cracked and electricity danced in the wound. "GAH! My scanner!" John screeched. He now only had the use of the mecha's right eye. "You'll pay for that!" He snapped.

Rouge made a break for another go at his face, but this time he was faster. With one metal hand he swatted Rouge to the ground with a thud. "Uh..." She lay on the ground barely able to move from the shock. "Wha..." She tried to push herself up.

"Like crushing an insect." John moved the mecha hand over her and began to lower it. He planned to crush her with it.

Rouge looked up as she saw the hand coming closer and closer. "No..." She tried to struggle out of its way but it was no use. The hand as only a yard above her now. She snapped her eyes shut as she felt it about to crush her. In the next few heartbeats Rouge had expected death, but it did not come. "Huh..." She opened her eyes as she heard a creaking sound like that of straining metal. she looked up to see the mechas hand just above her head.

"Rouge..." She looked in front of her. Knuckles was standing there both hands held up high. He was holding the mechas hand at bay. His knees began to bend as John pressed harder. He gritted his teeth. "Ugh no." He growled pushing it up.

"You will die!" John began to press without restraint.

Knuckles closed one eye as he went down on one knee. "Rouge," he looked over his shoulder at her as his arms began to shake. "Move!" He yelled.

"Knuckles." She stared at him with shaking eyes.

"I said move! Now!" He growled. "For once would just listen to me damn it!"

She struggled to her feet and limped out from under the giant hand. She turned quickly to see if Knuckles had made it out. She watched as he went to both knees. "Knuckles!" She screamed as the hand when flat against the ground. "No!" She shook her head.

For a moment nothing happened then suddenly Rouge saw movement again, the hand was lifting. No the hand was being moved. She watched as suddenly the mechas hand was fully pushed back and in the next second it was torn from the body of the machine. Knuckles stood aside huffing as he threw the detached arm to the side. "I won't die so easily." He sneered at the mecha.

"Then I'll kill you the hard way!" John sneered angrily as he began to swing his punches at Knuckles in a rage.

"Don't make idol threats." Knuckles mocked as he stood on the edge of a crumbling building in a fighting stance. He looked up slightly as he heard a crack of thunder and it began lighting.

Rouge watched helplessly as she tried to sit up. "Ugh..." Her body cried out in pain with every attempt to move. The beating she had taken from the mecha was taking its toll.

John threw several more punches in Knuckles direction. "I will crush you!" He pounded his fists to the ground in another failed attempt to mash the red echidna. He was at a much bigger disadvantage now with only one eye and arm..

"You're too slow, and on top of that you are a coward!" Knuckles growled as he landed a spiked fist to the same yellow eye that Rouge had already injured.

"GAH!" He growled out loud. "A coward am I?" He glared at Knuckles. His good eye switched to Rouge. "You have your weakness, and I do believe I've found it!" He held his metal fist up again this time it came down in Rouge's direction. Rouge gasped as she got to her feet feebly trying to make it out of the way. "To slow." John laughed as he brought his fist down.

"Rouge!" Knuckles ran towards her as quickly as his feet would carry him.

"AH!" Rouge slammed against the ground. She felt pain, but she realized it was not pain from John's attack. If he had succeed she would be dead. She realized she had been brutally pushed. She lifted her face from the ground. It was starting to rain heavily. She saw the giant mecha fist pushed against the ground. Her eyes widened. "No! Knuckles, no!" She screamed.

The fist lifted and Knuckles lay in the crater it had formed. He didn't move. He was battered and broken. "Fool, you sacrificed your own life for hers." He lifted his fist ready to pound on Knuckles body simply out of cruelty.

"No!" Rouge forced herself forward though every fiber of her body protested. She held Knuckles in her arms. "Stop!" She glared up at John. "STOP!" She screamed. Her eyes began to glow with a blue light. The stone that she had gripped all along was growing brighter and brighter with every second.

"What's this?" John could barely make out the scene as the bright light was putting off the scanners.

"You will stop." Rouge held up the stone gripping it tightly. In a flash the stone began to crackle with lighting. Large streaks of lighting began to strike out of the gem each one bigger than the last. Within moments the shocks targeted the giant mecha.

"No, stop!" John yelled as the mecha stumbled with every blow. "No, no!" He yelled as the machine tumbled backwards. It hit the ground with a thud and did not move again.

The stones glow died down and Rouge fell to her knees. "Knuckles..." she was looking down at his body. She used every bid of her remaining strength as she lifted him into her arms. "Knuckles...please..." She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, please don't take him!" She cried. "Knuckles open your eyes," She hugged him. "Please, please open your eyes...Knuckles!" The rain did not let up. The brown dye in Rouge's fur had began to melt away. Her fur was beginning to turn white again. "Knuckles please...I beg you..." She looked down at his face. "Please don't leave me..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter hope you like it. R&R. :) BTW: I might be taking a break from this story and working on Moving on II: s.o.t.b . I've been neglecting that story for a while because I had such a burn inspiration for this one. But I hope you are enjoying both stories anyhow. Don't forget to review. :)

**Chapter 16**

Knuckles violet eyes gradually opened. He was woken by the sound of a continuous beep. He suddenly realized how weak he was. He could barely move at all. He shifted his eyes around slowly. He realized he was laying in a hospital room, and the beeping sound that had woken him was that of the heart monitor that was hooked up to his chest. He looked down at his side and saw Rouge resting her head atop her folded arms. Had she been like this all night? Had she never left his side? He felt a warm sensation as he looked at her. He realized that her fur was once again pure white. He had never realized how much he liked seeing her as her natural self. The lies would have to stop. He'd almost died saving her. He couldn't keep telling himself that he didn't care about her or that it was only for Lilly's sake.

Rouge stirred slightly. She yawned and sat up. In a heartbeat she realized he was awake. "Knuckles..."

"Whit." He said with his eyes closed.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You asked me if I liked you better in white fur or brown. I like it white." He blushed.

"Knuckles." She smiled placing her hand on top of his. "You saved my life."

"It's no big deal." He said as he opened his eyes slightly and looked in her direction.

"You're being abnormally modest." She leaned closer in.

"You're right." he said in a soft voice. "You're lucky I was there." He turned to look at her fully. "You obviously can't be left alone period. So I'm staying with you no matter what." he said firmly.

"You mean always?" She smiled.

"That's right. I'm staying by your side and protecting you forever." He said trying to sound noble, but in truth he was exhausted and tired.

She sighed, "Knuckles..."

"Sing." He demanded calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Sing?" She was confused again.

"That song you sing when Lilly can't sleep. Sing it to me." He said turning his hand over so it was able to grip hers.

"Okay." She blushed.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_you make me happy,_

_when skies are gray._

Rouge leaned in and rested her face against his. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell against his face.

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

Knuckles whipped away her tear trail with his free hand, before dozing off into sleep.

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

A few hours had past and Rouge had watched Knuckles sleep soundly. She hadn't released his hand once. She finally decided she need to get up. She was beginning to lift from her seat when Knuckles grasp tightened. She looked down to see him looking up at her. "Who said you could leave?" He asked.

She smiled sitting back down. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." He looked up at her. "Rouge, tell me what happened after...after I blanked out." He said wondering what their current conditions were.

Rouge took a short breath as she softened her grip on his hand. "After the mecha fell, the authorities started entering the battle area. Some patrolmen found us. Lilly was with them." She moved a little closer to him. "She told them that her parents were in the immediate area. After that the paramedics came and got us. They brought us here and you were in critical condition for what felt like days, but you stabilized and now they say you'll recover without any problems. They said you were extremely lucky." She smiled softly. "Lilly is downstairs playing in the children's room."

"Rouge." He looked at her seriously now. "Tell me what's going on."

Rouge blinked. "I just did."

"Why did you leave Lilly? And why was that mecha after you?" He suddenly pulled Rouge close to him so she had to look him in the eye. "Tell me what's going on Rouge."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I doubt you'll believe me." She thought for a moment trying to decide where to start. "It was after me because of this." She held up the Tokda Stone.

Knuckles blinked looking at it. "It was after a jewel?"

"This isn't just any stone. It is an ancient gem that posses great power. It's called the Tokda Stone." She explained.

"Why do you have it?" He sat up a bit as he listened.

"Because I am its guardian." She said plainly.

"You? A guardian?" Knuckles almost didn't believe her at first.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true. Look I can prove it." She held up the stone for him to see. "Do you see the engraved symbol on it?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded looking at the small stone.

"Now look here." She pulled down the sleeve of her glove to reveal the matching symbol on her arm. The two identical symbols glowed slightly.

"It's the same." He looked from her arm to the jewel and back. "You really are the guardian."

"I have to keep it safe from evil hands. I don't know what they want with it, but it can't be good. They probably want to use it as a weapon." She said worriedly. "But it's too much power for people like them. They would end up destroying more than they could ever imagine. I saw the power of the stone myself. I thought I would perish from the mere backflow of its power." She looked down slightly. "I used it to stop the mecha from killing us."

Knuckles put his hand a top hers. "It's alright. I understand what it's like to guard something so scared. I promise I will do all that is in my power to help."

"Knuckles..." She met his gaze. "How did it happen..."

He blinked. "What?"

"Us." She blushed.

"Well," his eyes looked up in thought. "I'm not sure. I can't pin point the very minute that I well...you know..."

"Started liking me?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He blushed.

"You're so cute when you do that." Her eyes sparkled a bit.

"H-Hey I," he realized now that he had admitted his feelings he couldn't deny anything anymore. "I can't help it." He blushed a bit harder.

"So you really like me." She leaned into his shoulder.

"How many times do you want me to admit it?" He said grumpily.

"More than I can count." She said kissing his cheek.

"Well that's not gonna happen." He said crossing his arms. "You think just cause I like you I'll do anything you ask." He said roughly.

"I like you too." She leaned in front of him and kissed him. Knuckles eyes widened and his cheeks turned redder than his fur. She parted and smiled. "I like you a lot." She nuzzled.

"Um..." He grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his side.

Rouge smiled kissing up his neck. "Come on, say it again." She kissed. His eyes shifted to the left trying to at least appear to be ignoring her. "Say it." She repeated as she placed her hand on his knee. He blinked looking down slightly when he realized she was moving her hand up his leg. "Say it." She said again moving closer and closer.

"AH! Alright, alright!" He said grabbing her hand from between his legs. "I like you!" He blushed furiously. "Happy now!"

She just smiled. "Again."

"Rouge!"

"Sir we are sorry to report that the gem was lost." A man stood before Daniels desk.

"The mecha?" Daniels sat in a black chair. The back of it to the man.

"Sustained maximum damage. Repair seems unlikely."

"And John?"

"Dead." The man lowered his head.

"A regrettable loss." Daniels seem to speak as if he didn't care at all. "What about the target?"

"Sources indicate that she is located at the local hospital. She has not yet left the city sir."

"Ah we will kill two birds with one stone. If the gem is missing, then there is only one person who could have it." He turned to face the man. "And we will find them both."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You're better!" Lilly jumped into Knuckles lap. His eyes bulged as Lilly jumped onto him causing his soreness to flare.

"Easy Lilly." Rouge smiled. "He's better but he's still a bit sore."

"A bit?" Knuckles looked up at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well you are and don't try denying it." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad we are together again." Lilly smiled as she took Knuckles hand and then Rouges. "I'm sure this is the way it should be."

"You're a smart kid." Knuckles smiled rubbing the top of her head.

"Does this mean you aren't going to leave us? Even after she's all better?" Lilly looked up at him.

"I won't leave either of you no matter what." He took Lilly into an embrace. He looked up at Rouge. "I promise."

"I knew it all along." Lilly sat back as she beamed with a smile.

"Knew what?" Rouge blinked.

"That he really liked you." Knuckles fur bristled. "He wouldn't admit it before, but he finally did."

"What?" Rouge smiled rather interested.

"I asked him a lot of times whether he liked you or not." She looked at Knuckles. "He always said no, but I was sure he wanted to say yes. Especially after all the nice things he did for you. He diffidently liked you. He just wouldn't admit." she giggled.

"Oh is that right Knuckles?" Rouge smiled.

"So what if it is?" Knuckles had his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"You always were one for denial." Rouge leaned in and kissed his cheek. Knuckles blushed but didn't say anything and kept his cool prospective.

"You have to take her on a date now." Lilly took Knuckles hand.

"Date?" Knuckles blinked.

"Don't you want too?" Lilly asked.

"Well...I um..." Knuckles was truly at a loss for words.

"Yeah Knuckles don't you wanna take me on date?" Rouge leaned in her eyes sparkling.

"Uhg..." He looked to the side. "Looks like I'm out numbered." He huffed.

"Yeah!" Lilly cheered. "Come on Come on!" She jumped down and pulled Rouge's wrist. "We have to go get you ready!" She said excitedly.

"See you tonight." Rouge winked at Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Knuckles waved them off. "What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think this is too much?" Rouge was looking at herself in a mirror. She had on a cute red cocktail dress.

"It's perfect." Lilly smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "He's gonna love it."

"Well you picked it out so you know best." Rouge smiled turning to her. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, no." Lilly shook her head. "You have to be alone. I'll be okay in the kid lounge." She smiled. "You forget I use to be alone all the time before you and dad- I mean Knuckles." She smiled.

Rouge looked at her for a moment. Had that really been a slip of the tongue or an actual wish? She leaned down to her. "You are such a good girl, and smarter than most kids your age."

"I learn fast is all." She hugged Rouge.

"Alright well, we'll be back in a bit. Don't stay up to late." Rouge walked out into the hall where she was suppose to meet Knuckles at the elevator. Knuckles was standing in front of the elevator waiting for Rouge. He leaned against the wall. "Knuckles." He turned to see Rouge approaching. He almost fell over when he saw her. Rouge blushed a bit. "Lilly picked it out. It's not too much is it?"

"She has good taste." He said as he looked at her. "What did you have in mind for this date?" He asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Let's go to dinner." She took his arm.

"That seems simple enough." He lead her onto the elevator.

"What do you like to eat?" She asked as she pressed the bottom floor.

"I'm not picky. What about you?"

"Let's do something fancy. I'm curious to see how you'll fare in that atmosphere." She smiled.

"Picking on me again are you?" Knuckles scoffed.

"You pick on me all the time. I'm getting my fare share now." She said as she lead him down the street.

"Fine, have it your way." He said rolling his eyes as he followed Rouge through the city to a high class restaurant. It was going to be an interesting evening. Rouge was right when she thought it would be funny to see how Knuckles would do in such a place.

"Which one do I use?" Knuckles growled slightly as he looked at all the forks on the table.

"This one is the salad fork." Rouge smiled picking up the correct fork. "And this," she held up a small fork, "is the shrimp fork." She moved a little closer to him in the booth. "And that one is your dinner fork." She giggled at his expression.

"What's wrong with just using one fork for all those things?" Knuckles asked as he looked from the forks to her.

"It's just not done in proper society." Rouge said smirking.

"Whatever." Knuckles began eating with the fork that Rouge had told him to use. Knuckles had followed Rouge's instruction through each course. He was finishing the main course when he looked at the waiter. He had noticed how their server had been eyeing Rouge all evening. Finally Knuckles couldn't stand his jealousy. He put his arm around Rouge and pulled her right to his side. Rouge blushed and smiled as she realized what he was up too. Knuckles let a low growl out as he glared at the waiter.

"I think you scared him off Knuckles." Rouge nuzzled his cheek. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "It's getting late." Knuckles blushed at Rouge's closeness as they walked down the street. He turned even redder when he felt her hand run up his back. "I'm getting to see how muscular you are first hand." She leaned in so her lips were against his ear. "I really like it."

"Uh Rouge." He blushed leaning away slightly as they entered the building.

"What is it?" She blinked. "Did I not dress up enough?" She asked looking down at her outfit.

"Rouge," he took her hand and kissed it, "you are beautiful."

"Since when are you so romantic?" She blushed.

"since you inspired me to be." He pulled her to him. "Not to mention it's a good taste of your own medicine." He smiled.

"Oh so it's gonna be like that." She pushed him into the elevator once the doors opened. She fell back against the wall. "Knuckles." She pressed her lips to his ear as she pulled him against her. "kiss me." She whispered as she ran her fingers down his face. Knuckles blushed as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Rouge felt hot when they parted slightly, she was relieved when he leaned back in to kiss her again. "Um..." Rouge blushed as she felt her knee raise to press against Knuckles side. Knuckles parted again breathing a little heavier. He pressed his face into the curve of Rouge's neck kissing once again. "Ah, Knuckles..." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly so she was sitting on his knee as he pressed her against the wall. "K-Knuckles..." She sighed again. Suddenly Knuckles stopped. He gently put her back on her feet and softly released her from his grip. He turned to the door. "Knuckles?"

"You have to stop teasing me like this." He said as the doors opened. "It's hard to resist my temptations when you taunt me." He looked over his shoulder. His face was a soft red. "If we're not careful next time I might not be able to stop myself."

Rouge blushed bright red when she realized what he meant. She felt warmth surge into her heart. He may be ill tempered and he wasn't exactly sweet, but she knew that he loved her. Only love would stand to such consideration for her. "Knuckles," She took his hand as she walked by his side again. "I love you."

He watched her lean against his shoulder. "I love you too Rouge." He kissed her forehead.

"And by the way," She smiled. "Next time don't stop yourself." She kissed his cheek.

Knuckles face matched his fur as he looked down at her. "R-Rouge!"


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry I know I haven't been writing, but I've been really busy and just a note for those who think the only reason I don't write is because I don't get enough reviews; you should read my profile. Then you might know that I will not write when my inspiration to do so is gone. I'd rather wait for it to come back than force myself to write and end up with a crapy ending story. So sorry if you have to wait, but I refuse to write crapy stories, I've learned in the past that a well written story is worth waiting for.

And a big thank you to those of you who are able to wait for me to get my mojo back. I hope you appreciate my better written stories as much as I appreciate your patients with me.

**Chapter 18**

Knuckles stretched as he walked out onto a terrace. He, Rouge, and Lilly had moved out of the hospital and were staying for a few more days in a small bed and breakfast. He smiled as he looked back to see Rouge still sleeping close to the spot where he been laying a few moments ago and on her other side was Lilly snuggled up to her. He had finally found something that he could truly care about. His whole life had been about a stone, but now it was something entirely different. He yawned as he watched Lilly climb out of bed and close the door to the bathroom as she entered. He saw Rouge roll over and stretch but she didn't open her eyes. He climbed back into the bed taking Lilly's absence as an opportunity. "Morning," He said taking her into his arms and kissing her gently.

Rouge blushed as her eyes opened. "I wonder if I'm ever going to get use to this." She smiled.

"Use to what?" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Not waking up alone." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Lilly opened the door very slowly and saw Knuckles and Rouge embracing. She smiled and then very quietly slipped out the front door to the room. She skipped happily downstairs where the breakfast was being severed. "Yum!" She licked her lips as she saw a man bring out some fresh hot pancakes. She got in line to get some. While she was waiting she looked around. She thought the hat on one of the ladies looked rather silly and the mustache on her gentlemen friend was funny too. She turned to another table in a corner and she felt a chill ran up her spin. Two men in black uniforms were sitting there. She recognized them right away. They were two of the same men from the attack back in station square. "Oh no..." She was sure they had seen her. They stood up. Lilly panicked and quickly turned and ran out of the room. She was about to make it up the stairs when she was jerked back by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the men smiled.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so." he picked her up.

"Yeah you'll make a great bargaining chip for the stone." The other grinned as he took her under his arm and began to walk off with her.

Rouge's ear twitched and she sat bolt upright in the bed. "Lilly," she didn't know what was happening, but she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew something was wrong. She jumped out of the bed and ran for the door.

"Rouge, what is it? What's wrong?" Knuckles followed her.

"Lilly, where's Lilly!" She said as she ran downstairs. They reached the lower level, but to no avail. Lilly was gone.

"You let me go!" Lilly struggled against the man holding her off the floor.

"Shut up you little brat." He growled.

She was being toted under the man's arm. She was close enough and grab hold of his leg. "ERR!" She bit him as hard as she could.

"OWW!" He yelled in pain. He threw her down and prepared to strike her. "Why you little-"

"Now now," A voice spoke overhead. Daniels was standing on a catwalk. "Are you honestly letting a little girl get to you so easily, and besides she is our guest." He grinned.

"I'm not scared of you!" Lilly stood up with angry eyes.

"Oh and why not?" Daniels asked.

"My mommy and daddy told me never to be afraid of people like you!" She growled.

"Well now that I have you, your mommy and daddy will be very afraid of me." He turned. "Take her to a cell."

She continued to struggled as the two men pulled her away. "They will come for me!" She growled looking up at him.

Daniels grinned. "That's what I'm counting on."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Well guys here's another chapter. Looks like we're drawing to close. It won't be long now. But I have to say it is about time isn't it, lol?

**Chapter 19**

The city was empty. All the people had left days ago. It had been storming day and night since Lilly's disappearance and had made the city almost completely uninhabitable. Rouge was standing on top of a building her expression was both serious and sad. She and Knuckles had of course stayed and continued to search for Lilly. The two had split up and searched the city day and night. It was only a few hours past sunrise and a heavy rain had just ended for a few moments. "Why..." She looked down at the streets. "Why Lilly? Why did it have to be her?"

"Because."

Rouge's ears twitched as she heard the voice. She turned to a puddle of water that was by her feet. "Nova?" She saw the reflection of the guardian.

"Haven't you realized by now what you have to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Rouge said kneeling down.

"Don't you see how things are?" Nova shook her head. "You are the guardian of that stone. You cannot have this family." She looked very serious. "Don't you understand that you can no longer let yourself be sidetracked by others? You have to be a guardian now!"

"No!" Rouge slammed her fist on the roof. "I won't give them up! Do you hear me!" She looked away her teeth gritted and her fists clenched.

Nova's voices rang out with anger. "Do you honestly think that you could live in your fantasy forever! Knuckles is no less bound by rules than you! Do you think that he can stay by your side forever? He also as a precious stone to guard, and do you really think that others won't come after his stone or yours?" She lowered her voice at last. "Think of the child." Rouge's ears perked. "Do you honestly believe that this kind of life is what's best for her? Running from city to city constantly caught up in battles in which she could die at any point? Don't you see how much danger she's in as long as she's with you?"

Rouge closed her eyes. "But I love them..."

"Then let them go. Give them a better life by keeping that stone out of evils hands."

Rouge's hand slapped across the water ruining the reflection. She lifted from the roof and flew away. "I don't care about the world, all I want is to save Lilly."

"You let me go!" Lilly scrambled in a mans grip as he pulled her on to a roof top. Her heart was pounding as she spotted Daniels and several other men waiting. She was dragged to the edge of the roof and then her capture hung her right over the edge. "AHH!" Lilly let out a scream and just as Daniels predicted it echoed through the silent streets of the city.

The man beside Daniels looked at him. "Are you sure this will work sir?"

"If you knew anything about a bat's hearing, you'd know Rouge will be hear in a matter of minutes."

"How will we capture her as well as the stone?" He questioned.

"With what I have discovered we no longer require Rouge. Only the stone." Daniels said calmly.

Rouge gasped as her ears picked up the echoes of Lilly's scream. It only took her moments to triangulate the source. "I'm coming Lilly!" She flew as fast as she could. Images flew through her head, she shook them away praying that none of these images came true. She turned sharply around the next skyscraper and her eyes widen with horror as she saw Lilly being dangled over the edge of a building.

A grin slipped across Daniels face as he saw Rouge slide to a halt on the roof. "Ah so you came." He acted surprised.

"Let her go." Rouge said with an enraged expression on her face.

"You might want to choose your words a little more carefully." He nodded to the man holding Lilly, who then let the little panther slip further over the edge.

"Stop!" Rouge took a step towards Lilly.

"Uh Uh Uh." Daniels stood still as he cautioned Rouge. "We don't want to have to clean her up off the street now do we?" Rouge gritted her teeth as she looked at Daniels. "The stone first."

Rouge opened her clenched fist to reveal the stone in her hand. "Give her to me."

Daniels snapped his fingers and his henchman drug Lilly over to Daniels, who took her in a harsh grip with Lilly's neck clutched under his forearm. "Now the stone."

"Alright." Rouge slowly began to move toward him, with the stone lightly gripped in her hand. When she reached Daniels he held out Lilly with his hand still around her arm and Rouge held out the stone. In the next second Daniels snatched the stone and shoved Lilly into Rouge. "At last." He stared at the stone.

Rouge held Lilly tightly as she took to the sky in the next second. "You're safe now Lilly." She said gently as she continued to fly as fast as she could.

Daniels eyes widen as the stone began to glow in his palm. He felt a serge run through his body. "The stone is mine." His eyes continued to grow large with greed. "It's mine!" His large eyes started to glow as did his body. The stone turned from the clam blue to a dark midnight color and it seem to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly with a crack of thunder over head the stone began to shake violently, and then it suddenly became still again. Daniels let out a yell of pain and when he looked at the stone he realized that there was some kind of black and clear liquid in his palm. More and more began to form and fall from his hand. The source of the foul liquid was the stone it was oozing the liquid. What was first a few drops suddenly became a puddle and now it was growing large still.

"What the hell is happening?" One of the men yelled.

"I don't know!" Came a response.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm getting the hell out of here!" He was followed by all the other guards as they ran for the door.

The gunk was forming around Daniels feet and slowly it began to slide up his legs. It was trying to incase his body. Daniels couldn't resist he couldn't even drop the stone. His eyes remained huge as his pupils dilated. The stone began to ooze more and more until it started to run over the edge of the building. The sky darkened and lighting and thunder sounded above.

Rouge looked over her shoulder and in the far distance she could see lighting striking all around the building and black and clear liquid oozing over the sides. As she looked on she could hear Nova's voice in her head as it began to rain. _"Rouge, what have you done?"_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Well guys here's another chapter. Looks like the end is approaching. It won't be long now. Oh and by the way don't be surprised if I change the title, I was never quite set on the current one, but I need to call it something so I could post the story lol.

**Chapter 20**

Knuckles flew as hard as he could. He looked over his shoulder seeing the building covered in black and clear ooze. He didn't know what it was or what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. He looked forward through the rain and suddenly he realized that Rouge was not too far ahead of him. He pushed himself even harder. "Rouge!"

Rouge looked over her shoulder and slowed as she recognized the red echidna. "Knuckles!"

"What's happening?" knuckles yelled through the rain.

"I don't know." Rouge looked from him back toward the middle of the city where lightning was striking down to the Earth.

"I'm scared." Lilly hugged Rouge's neck.

A sudden burst of wind hit Rouge and they did several summersaults downward. Knuckles dove down under Rouge and held her up briefly until she got her bearings. "Rouge are you alright?"

She nodded as she followed his lead and the three of them lighted down on top of the edge of a building. She looked at Lilly who was unconscious in her arms. They were on the very outer edge of the city. Rouge stood there holding Lilly and looking back to the center of the city.

A large scream went up over the entire city and the black ooze shot up like a fountain on top of the center building. Daniels body was no longer there it was swallowed up by the giant mass of muck. It all began to come together in some kind of huge figure. Within the next moment the muck took the form of a huge monster. It stood on two long legs and it loomed over the city with its arms so long that they reached the city streets. It's four dark midnight eyes were glowing brightly on his ugly flattened head and it roared loudly as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Rouge, we've got to get out of here!" Knuckles took her arm.

Rouge had been standing motionless watching the creature, but finally was brought back by Knuckles hand. She looked at Lilly in her arms and then at Knuckles frantic expression. "Knuckles..."

"Rouge, come on we have go." He said a little more calmly, but plenty of hast could still be heard in his voice.

"No." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder. "Rouge we-"

"Knuckles," She turned fully to him with her eyes now open. "Take Lilly." She gently placed the little panther in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked looking up at her with a serious expression.

"Knuckles this is my fault." She looked back at the monster. "I have to go."

"Rouge what do you mean your fault? You don't have to go Rouge! Stay! Stay with me." he said moving so he was face to face with her.

Rouge leaned in suddenly and kissed him. Knuckles blushed as she kissed him more deeply and more lovingly than she ever had before. She parted slightly allowing her forehead to rest against his and she looked into those violet eyes as if it were the first time. "I love you Knuckles." He blushed deeply as she rested her cheek against his. Then she turned and began to walk toward the edge of the roof ready to leave.

"Rouge!" He took her wrist with his one free hand. She looked back at him. "I love you too." He said before gently releasing her hand.

She smiled at him. "You two have to get out of here. I don't know what will happen. Just keep her safe Knuckles." She flapped her wings and dove off the building.

Knuckles ran to the edge, "and you better come back, you hear me!"

Rouge flew straight toward the center of the city where the monster had began its rampage, as she flew she heard Nova's voice in her head once more. _"Rouge! What are you doing!"_

"I'm going to stop this thing." She said with an unchanged expression of determination.

_"It's too late for that! You'll be killed!"_ Nova argued.

"Then so be it. I can't live knowing that I created this thing and did nothing to stop it." She flew straight on never slowing.

_"Rouge you can't do this!"_

Rouge's expression turned to anger. "I can do this Nova!" She yelled as she approached the monster. "If ever you had any faith in me, now is the time to show it!" She turn to the side and flew around the great mass of ooze as if sizing up an enemy.

"Where is it?" Rouge's eyes darted from place to place on the giant creature. She pulled off her gloves and dropped them without care. She looked at the markings on her arm. "Come on, show me where it is." She said as she dashed around the monster. She circled up the creature as it swung its long arms about trying to knock her away. "Come on , come on!" Finally she noticed the markings on her arm were growing slightly brighter. She drove upward moving as fast as she could. "It must be up there." She looked at the monster's head. She circled his head trying to concentrate on finding the stone, while at the same time trying to avoid being smacked out of the air by the monsters swinging arms. She dashed around the head again. "I don't see it." She said in a panic. Then she realized that perhaps she couldn't see it because the stone was not on the surface, but inside the beast. "Oh no..." She took in a deep breath. In the next second she was doing a screw kick right into the back of the monster's head. She thought at first she was going straight through it, but suddenly she realized she was slowing down, "No, no!" She squirmed as the thick ooze began to enclose around her and the hole she had made began to disappear.

"Rouge!" A voice sounded from outside. "Rouge!" She realized at once that it was Knuckles. "Let her go you giant tub of lard!" Knuckles swung his barbed fist right into the creatures gut.

"No, Knuckles!" Rouge yelled. "Get out of here!" She yelled, but to no avail. Her voice didn't travel far through the muck.

Knuckles was continuing to punch at the creature when suddenly the monster swiped its giant fist right into Knuckles knocking him straight into a building and causing it to crumble. It let out a squalling sound as if in triumph, but it was short lived as Knuckles jumped out of the rubble and began another attack.

"No Knuckles get away!" Rouge cried as she heard him attack again and again and every time it was the same result. The only damage being caused was to Knuckles and every building his body knocked down.

Knuckles stumbled out of yet another pile of rubble. "Giant blob, I won't give up that easy." Knuckles wouldn't admit it, but he could barely move. The creature didn't wait for more; it held up its arm and prepared to strike Knuckles yet again.

"Stop it!" Another voice sounded in Rouge's ears and this one scared her more than the first. "You leave my daddy alone!"

"No! Lilly! Get out of here!" Rouge yelled harder.

Knuckles held his left arm tightly. "Lilly no, get out of here!" He said with his teeth gritted in pain.

"No." Lilly stood in front of the monster. "Not until he gives me back my mommy!" She growled.

Rouge shook her head. "No, please! Lilly run away!" She cried out, but Lilly couldn't hear her.

"Lilly!" Knuckles called out, but he was to injured to move as quickly as he need too.

The monster didn't hesitate as it swatted its hand into Lilly and sent her grinding down the street like a pebble.

"No! Lilly!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge didn't need to see to know what had happened. She gritted her teeth. "No...NO!" She screamed and this time it was so loud that Knuckles heard her. When she opened her eyes they were glowing and her expression was that of rage. She held her hands up.

Outside the monster a lighting storm was brewing strongly. Knuckles was on his knees as he looked up at the sky and then suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the monster and it exploded. Knuckles shielded himself from the shower of disgusting ooze. When he looked up again he saw Rouge in the air. He realized she was floating, because she wasn't flapping her wings and she was staying in one place. She was covered in a blue aurora that matched her glowing eyes. She held up a single clenched fist and opened it slowly. Laying there in her palm was the Tokda stone, for a few moments it was the ugly dirty color it had been when in the hands of Daniels, but then suddenly it began to shake viciously. The unceasing ooze that had been coming out of the stone at last had stopped and the stone's horrible shade began to change and finally it was reverted back to the calm cool blue it had once been.

The black ooze that had been cast away from the stone lay all around the city, but as the light of the newly purified stone grew brighter the black ooze began to shake more and more violently against the ground. In the next few moments the muck began to move it was all running across the ground. Knuckles gritted his teeth as he watched it all run across the streets and through the rubble. It was all moving to the same spot. It was lumping back together to form into a large mass. Knuckles realized what was happening as more and more of the ooze ran together. The monster was beginning to reshape.

Rouge looked down at the monster as it stood before her while it's arms continued to reform. Rouge looked the thing in the eye. She clutched the stone in her fist once more, and in the next moment another bolt of lightning hit Rouge and the stone. Knuckles had to shield his eyes from the brightness. "Rouge!"

When he looked up again his eyes widened. Rouge was still floating there, only now her clothes had been ripped up badly and her whole body was covered in the same glowing markings that had once only been found on her forearm. Her glowing stare rested on the monster. She spoke at last and her voice seemed to be more than one. It was as if someone else was talking with her. "And now you will die."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Alright, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 21**

Knuckles stared up at Rouge as she glared at the monster. "Rouge..." He could barely stare at her because of the bright light radiating off of her.

The monster let out a loud bellowing screech, it sounded like a battle cry. It swung a giant slimy fist at her, but Rouge was quick to move out of the way. She did a downward kick to the creatures outstretched arm and sliced it right off. The attack was in vain as the monsters arm simply reformed. Rouge preformed a screw kick this time going through both arms. The monster let out a howl and this time instead of growing back two arms it reformed four. It began to attack Rouge with its four newly formed limbs. Rouge was moving quickly to avoid the multiple attacks. She gritted her teeth in anger as she fought to come up with a strategy of attack. Time was fleeting and her new powers would only be with her for a short time, her body was simply too inexperienced to take the strain for very long. She went in for another swift borage of powerful kicks and punches, but every wound inflicted healed in moments.

The monsters arms wrapped around Rouges body and slammed her up against a building. It held her there, and it gradually lowered its head so its eyes could meet hers. Slowly the hands that held her began to ooze and the black gunk began to cover her entire body. Rouge struggled to get free, but it was no use. The sludge wrapped around her and slunk toward her face. "Rouge!" Knuckles stretched out an arm toward the monster. He'd give anything to be able to fight this thing.

Rouge felt the muck oozing across her skin as it began to overtake her face. "I failed...I let them down..." Her eyes reverted back to normal as she felt the slime wrap around her ears. It would soon cover her entire face. Rouge closed her eyes in defeat. She expected to meet dark emptiness in her mind, but instead she met something very different.

_~FLASH BACK~_

_"My name is Lilly," A little Panther was smiling up at her._

_"Rouge," Knuckles was yelling like he always did. "What do you think you're doing? And who is that little girl?"_

_"Yay he's gonna come with us!" Lilly cheered, as Knuckles folded his arms and blushed._

_"Rouge! For once would you just do what I tell you?" Knuckles was holding up a giant metal fist._

_"Don't ever leave us behind again, okay?" Lilly hugged Rouge._

_"Geese Rouge how many times do you want me to say it? I like you!" Knuckles was blushing as he sat in a hospital bed._

_"I'm scared! Save me!" Lilly whimpered and screamed._

_"Rouge," Knuckles was holding her gently by the arm. "I love you."_

_"Give me back my mommy!" _

Rouge's eyes suddenly shot open. Her mind had been filled with every happy, sad, endearing, and painful memory she had made with those she loved. She was more empowered now than ever. "You won't hurt them anymore!" The black ooze finally enveloped her completely.

"No!" Knuckles pushed himself to his feet, though every cell in his body protested. "Rouge!"

Rouge opened her palm and looked at the Tokda stone, it was shining brighter than ever and more importantly it was beginning to split with cracks. She closed her palm and then her eyes. "AH!" A huge light erupted from the muck and a wave of energy so strong that it blew Knuckles off his feet and so far back that he was out of sight.

The creatures eyes reflected surprise as if it couldn't believe Rouge had escaped. Rouge clenched her fists, and as she did lightening began to strike more and more frequently, until at last the strikes of lighting began forming a circle around her. The brightness became so strong that even the monster had to shield its eyes. Rouge raised her hands high as if calling for more power, and it came. So much lighting began to encircle her that finally she became invisible as she was completely surrounded by a wall of light. In the next few moments the tower of lighting began to move toward the monster. It tried to escape, but smaller strikes of lightening lashed out from the great tower and seem to hold the monster in place. It wailed in anger and pain as it felt the first wave of power easing onto it. The pain the beast felt seem to give it the strength of fear, it attempted again to get away, and this time it broke one of its small lightening bonds.

"Oh no you don't!" Rouge's voice was raised for the first time since she had made her decree of protection. Suddenly Rouge's body jumped through the wall of lightening and she attached herself to the back of the monster. Her touch seem to paralyze the monster from moving at all. "Now! Come!" She held out one arm to the tower of lightening as if she were calling it. Slowly the beam of power began to move toward the two.

Knuckles was making his way over a chunk of debris and on his back was Lilly. Knuckles gritted his teeth as he saw Rouge. He was scared for her, more so than he'd ever been. "Rouge!" Rouge continued to hold her arm out in guidance of the beam, she turned her head slowly to one side so she could see Knuckles and Lilly. The beam was so close now that it was beginning to engulf the monster. "Rouge! Get out of there! You'll be killed!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge just smiled as the power continued to enclose upon her and the creature. "It's okay." She nodded to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her words.

"No! Rouge please! Don't do this!" Knuckles shook his head. Despite Knuckles clenched teeth and his raging eyes, he had a tear running down each cheek. "Rouge!"

Rouge closed her eyes as the tower of lightening finally swallowed her and the monster. The blue lightening turned white and a howl of pain could be heard as the monster died. It was destroyed completely, there wasn't a single cell left to allow it to reform. Rouge let out a powerful yell herself as she felt the strong power of the lightening ripping away at her body. Her palm slowly opened and revealed the Tokda stone, it was shattered into nothing but dust now.

At last the light died down and Lilly and Knuckles looked around. "I-It's gone." Lilly was looking for the monster. She had only just woken up.

"Rouge..." Knuckles held Lilly's arms tighter around his neck.

"She's okay." Lilly said laying her head on his shoulder. "She has to be." She was tearing up.

"Come on." Knuckles pushed himself forward though he was in pain. "Rouge!" He called.

The two looked and looked for a long time. Knuckles sighed and rested on a piece of torn up concrete. He let Lilly slide off his back and sit beside him. "Lilly are you alright?"

"Yes, I wanna keep looking." She said staring at the ground. "I can walk now." She jumped down on wobbly legs. "Please can we keep looking?"

"Of course we can." Knuckles nodded, though honestly his hope was dwindling.

The two began searching around the next section of debris. Knuckles sighed as he began to move around some rubble. He looked over his shoulder at Lilly who was across the way looking hard. "How am I going to tell her..."

"Uh,"

Knuckles suddenly looked down. "R-R-Rouge..." He saw a tuft of white fur. "Rouge," He dug quickly now throwing rubble aside, and then finally laying before him was the white bat. She was back to her normal state. Her body was torn and tattered, but nothing compared to the fatal wound in her lowwer abdomen. A piece of metal was jutting out of her body. After the monster was destroyed Rouge's body had fallen into the whirlwind of debris. Her body had changed back to normal, and she had no defense in such a weak state. The metal had impaled her with ease.

Her eyes cracked open. "Knuckles...you're alright..." She looked up at him.

"Rouge...you...you did it." He looked into her eyes. He was doing the best that he could not to show any tears as he kept looking from her eyes to her wound.

She smiled weakly. "E-Eyes up here." She held her arm up weekly and put her hand to his cheek so that he would look only at her face. Her smile died for a moment. "Lilly...is she..."

"She's fine." Knuckles rested his hand on top of hers as she still touched his face. "She's tough, just like you."

Rouge smiled again closing her eyes. "Thank goodness...Knuckles,"

"What is?" He asked softly.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" She reopened her eyes looking at him. "You won't send her back to an orphanage will you?"

"Of course not." He promised. "She's..." He blushed. "She's our little girl after all."

"Oh Knuckles." Rouge smiled.

"You found her!" Lilly slid down one side of the pit that Knuckles had dug to get to Rouge. Knuckles quickly and gently picked Rouge up in his arms and moved her wings so that Lilly wouldn't be able to see the worst of her wounds.

Rouge smiled. "Hey there." She said softly.

"I knew you'd make it!" She said happily. "I just knew it!"

Knuckles gritted his teeth slightly, but he knew he had to tell her. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. "Lilly." Rouge looked at the little panther. "I'm sorry...but I just wasn't fast enough." She was growing weaker. Lilly looked down suddenly seeing the blood running out from under her wing.

Lilly shook her head. "N-No...no...y-you can't!" She cried.

Rouge reached out with her hand and placed it gently on Lilly's cheek. "Come on now, I need you to be strong for me alright?" She smiled in attempts to give Lilly strength. "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Knuckles and keep him out of trouble okay?"

Lilly hugged Rouge's arm. "I-I promise." She cried.

Rouge sighed gently and pulled Lilly closer. She stroked her cheek. "Shh." She soothed.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine."_

Lilly's sniffing stopped and now she only looked up at Rouge quietly as tears continued to run down her face.

_"You make me happy,_

_when skies are gray."_

Rouge looked up at Knuckles briefly so he would know that Lilly wasn't the only one she was singing too.

_"You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you."_

Rouge's eyes began to slowly close. The last thing she saw was Lilly holding onto her hand.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

**A/N:** _Wait, wait wait! Don't freak out! There's still one chapter left! Until next time!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Alright, here's the last chapter! Hope you all liked this story. I've already started my next one. I don't know when I'll start posting it, but I will let you in on a few details. First of all it's gonna be similar to My Song, I'll focus on multiple relationships, and I'm going to be using some new characters. So that's something to look forward too!

**Chapter 22**

"Dad!" Lilly jumped on Knuckles back. "Found you!"

"Yes you did. Great job Lilly." He wrestled with her until he had her in his arms. He had become quite use to the name dad. He and Lilly had come to an understanding of their new father-daughter relationship. It had been almost six months since Rouge's death. Knuckles still remembered it as if it were yesterday. How he had held her in his arms, when she finally passed, her body had simply dematerialized into bright lights and vanished. Knuckles assumed it was how all guardians disappeared after dying.

"Are you okay?" Lilly was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Lilly looked up at him.

Knuckles lowered his head slightly. "Yes. I was."

"It's okay dad. I miss her too." She hugged his neck.

Knuckles stood up with her on his shoulders. "Come on. I'm sure Marley and Anna have dinner ready."

"I'm glad we were able to move here." Lilly smiled. Her hand slipped on to a small chain around Knuckles neck. Connected to it was a small green emerald. "I still can't believe you were able to shrink the Master Emerald to this size."

After Rouge's death, Knuckles had taken Lilly to live on Angel Island, but after about a month Knuckles had began to realize that even though Lilly was happy, if she remained on Angel Island forever then she might never know the things that Knuckles wanted her too. He wanted her to know friendship, love, and of the happiness that was beyond that little island. He knew that she could never have these things if she lived her entire life alone with him. So Knuckles found away to shrink the Master Emerald. He took the gem along with Lilly to the world below. In this way, Knuckles could still protect the stone and give Lilly the kind of life Rouge would of wanted her to have.

"About time you two got back." Anna was standing in the front door of the shop.

"Sorry we're late." Knuckles said as he let Lilly down off his shoulders.

"Oh you're fine." Marley stepped out with his hands behind his head. "Young people are never on time, you know that Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh hush up and get ready for dinner." She took Lilly in to get ready as well.

Knuckles sighed looking over his shoulder. The town had come back to life the past month or two. It was quite now with all the people closing up shop and going home for dinner. He looked up at the sky. It was orange and red with the setting of the sun. He closed his eyes.

_"I love you Knuckles." _

Rouge's voice echoed in his head. He often replayed that sound in his mind. Going back to that precious moment in time. But lately he'd been hearing her voice constantly as if that were all he could think about. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't complain, it was almost like having her closer to him. "I wish you really were here Rouge...you'd finally be completely happy, and have everything you ever truly wanted."

Knuckles rolled over in his bed. His eyes opened slowly. He could see out the window and the mid day sun had already risen. Knuckles had found himself sleeping in a lot lately. He rose and rubbed the back of his head, and then walked down stairs. Anna was just sending off some kids who had bought some candy. "Good morning sleepy head." She smiled. "Bout time you got up."

"Hope Marley isn't to mad at me for sleeping in again." Knuckles stretched.

"Nah," Anna smiled. "With the town all a buzz again there's plenty of workers to be had at the mill now." She laughed. "Matter of fact, when you are late it gives them some work to do." Knuckles smiled and followed her into the kitchen where she fixed him some lunch. "Oh by the way Lilly is out with some friends." Anna told him.

"She sure is making a lot of those." He smiled as he drank a little coffee.

"Yes, I'm so glad that someone like you and Rouge took her as your daughter." She smiled.

"What!" Knuckles spat out his coffee looking up at her. "Y-You mean you knew that she wasn't mine and Rouge's biological child?"

Anna laughed. "Did you think Marley and I were blind or something?" She smirked. "Even we know that an echidna plus a bat doesn't equal a panther." She refilled his coffee cup. "But you needed a cover story back then right?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"I honestly didn't know that was what it was until you came back here a few months ago and explained everything to Marley and me. But I remember how lovingly Lilly looked at you both and I knew she longed to call you mother and father so I just gave her a reason." She smiled.

Knuckles sighed happily. "Guess that's a mothers intuition huh?"

"Nothing better." She picked up his now empty plate.

Knuckles spent the rest of the day helping out at the mill and after the mill had closed for the day he decided to take some time for himself. He walked down through the trees. He was trying to enjoy the subtle joys of life that he use to really appreciate on Angel Island, like the sunset, the smell of summer and trees, and the sound of free running water. He slowly made his way down to a stream. It was clear and bright. He bent down looking at his reflection. He stared for a long time. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. He could of sworn for a moment he saw Rouge looking back at him. He sighed. Try as he might perhaps even these small things reminded him of Rouge. "Don't get me wrong...I love you...but I can't keep thing of you like this..." He looked back at the water and saw her face again. He yelled and hit the water letting his palms land on the bottom of the riverbed. "Please...Rouge...I-I can't take it..." He looked up to the other side of the stream. His eyes went up the small hill there and rested on the crest. "What...?" In the bright rays of light, he could of sworn he saw Rouge standing there. He pulled his hands from the water and rubbed his eyes. "H-How can this be..."

"If you really are that tired of me, I can leave." Rouge folded her arms and pretended to pout. "And here I was thinking that you had been missing me."

"R-Rouge," Knuckles jumped to his feet. "I-Is it really you?"

"Don't tell you me you were expecting another girl?" She put her hands on her hips smiling.

"Rouge!" He jumped across the river and ran to her. He took her in his arms swing her around. "I-It really is you! You're alive!" He lower her and kissed her deeply.

She blushed when he finally released her. "I guess you did miss me after all."

"Of course I did you dummy!" His anger was really relief. "If you haven't been dead then where have you been? Why haven't you come back until now? Why have you been letting Lilly and I worry all this time? What-"

Rouge placed a hand over his mouth. "I'll be happy to explain if you could just be quite for one minute." She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

He pulled her hand from his mouth. "Alright." He agreed letting his hand lower, but he kept hers clutched gently in his grip almost as if he feared she might disappear if he released her.

"You see I really did die and then I came back to life." She began.

~~Flashback~~

Rouge was sitting by the bluest and clearest river she'd ever seen. She was leaning on her knee as she sighed. "I miss them..." She looked at her feet. Her body was glowing with a soft pale yellow light. She had become rather use it. All the others in this afterworld had the same glow.

"Rouge."

"hum?" She turned to see Nova. "Hey Nova..." She rested her head back on her knees.

"Come with me Rouge." She said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Nova I'm really not in the mood..."

"Just come on." She pulled Rouge up by her arm. "This is important and it wasn't easy."

"What is it?" Rouge said as Nova pulled her along.

"You'll see." Nova lead her to the only building structure in the entire world. It was a large meeting place for all the past guardians.

When Rouge entered she was standing in the middle of a circle. She was surrounded by the past guardians of the Tokda Stone. "What's going on?" She asked as she looked at Nova who was standing at the head of the circle.

"Rouge," Nova stepped forward. "You are the ultimate guardian."

"What?" Rouge looked around at all the other guardians. "You were all great guardians, if anything you were all way better than me. None of you ever let the stone fall into evil hands like I did." She sighed. "You didn't let that monster escape."

"No we didn't." Nova put her hand on Rouge's shoulder. "But none of us could defeat the stone like you did."

"What?" Rouge suddenly looked up.

"Every one of us scarified out entire lives to that stone. We gave up everything we wanted and loved to protected it, and this went on for so many centuries. None of us could ever destroy the stone, all we did was keep it safe and allow it to live on and destroy each new life of every guardian from the beginning. But not you." Nova dropped her hands to her side and nodded to Rouge in approval. "You destroyed the stone and now every being born with guardian blood will no longer be forced to be a slave to the Tokda Stone. We are all free."

Rouge smiled. "I never realized..."

"It's because of all that you have done, that we have come to this decision." Nova smiled.

"Come to what decision?" Rouge blinked.

"We are sending you back."

"What!" Rouge gasped looking at Nova wide eyed. "B-But how can you do that?"

"You see for most of us we died of natural causes, not because we were killed and so we all have a very small amount of life left in our bodies. We have decided to give these small fragments of existence to you and together they should be enough to restore to you a full life."

Rouge felt so moved by all the past guardians surrounding her. Though she had only met them a few months ago she felt that she had always known them, each and everyone. It must of been because they shared the same bond. The guardian blood that once ran through their vanes had also ran in hers. "Y-You would do that for me?"

"Yes, because you did the impossible. You destroyed the stone." She then smiled. "And unlike the rest of us you did not give up your loved ones. You used that love to empower you and make you stronger. You miss them and they miss you. You deserve to go back." Nova looked around at her brethren and they all nodded in agreement. "You're going home."

~~End Flashback~~

"And so they gave you a new life?" Knuckles was sitting next to Rouge as they rested by the edge of the stream.

"Yes, and now we can finally be together." She looked at him. "We can be together always."

"And we will be." He leaned closer so his forehead rested against hers. "I promise."

"Good." She smiled. "Because I promised my fellow guardians that I wouldn't waste their generous gift." She kissed his cheek. She smiled at Knuckles blush. "So did the munchkin miss me too?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah she did. She might even have missed you more than me at times."

"Well then," She lifted from the ground and opened her wings. She lighted down on the other side of the stream. "Let's not keep her waiting." She smiled.

"Right."he jumped the river and followed.

"This is going to be really fun."

"Hum?" Knuckles looked over at her as they walked.

"We have a lot of firsts ahead of us." She had her hands behind her back.

"Firsts?" He stopped walking out of pure curiosity.

She nodded and looked at him with a sweet smirk. "Oh yeah," She continued to walk. "You know," She looked over her shoulder at him. "Lilly asked for a little brother or sister in prayers all the time. That's the first thing we're going to have to work on."

"W-What?" He was blushing madly.

Rouge winked at him. "I'll Make you a deal," She turned toward the direction of the town once again. "Whoever can get back first gets to pick the name." She suddenly took off running.

"R-Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. "Hold it! You can't just," He took off after her, his voice full of cute temper. "ROUGE!"

- END -


End file.
